Sucked Into Naruto
by VenaHope
Summary: What happens when a girl who has little knowledge of how to speak Japanese, finds herself in Naruto. What's more is that she gains a mysterious Kekkei Genkai. What if it's before the plot? Will she be able to survive this strange world of Shinobi and Bijuu, or will she perish? Hurt/Comfort/a little bit of Humor
1. Chapter 1 Arrival

**Note: OC will posses three gifts. One, she suddenly has a chakra system. Two, the memories of Naruto are blurred to anyone trying to see. Three, she has a Kekkei Genkai that can copy any blood limit. (Yeah, yeah, but seriously everything else was taken)**

 **No, she is not a Mary Sue.**

* * *

Kakashi Hatake was on the way back to Konoha from a mission. The sun was low in the sky, and the wind blew a warm breeze through the trees. Then when he heard someone screaming, and looked up to see someone falling through the air. It was a woman, if he was not mistaken. He jumped through the trees, careful concealed from view as looked out into a clearing where she had fallen.

A woman, no, a girl who looked to be in her mid teens, lay in a creator. She was unconscious, and few bags lay around her.

She was dressed for warm weather, wearing shorts and a tank top, her hair pulled into a now messy bun, broken sunglasses next to her.

Strangely there was not a scratch on her. Kakashi signed. 'More paper work.' He thought. He picked up the girl, then slung her bag around his shoulder (it was surprisingly heavy, he wondered what was inside) and took off to the hospital.

Upon arriving, he put gave the girl to the medics before reporting to the Hokage.

"A girl fell from the sky? Are you sure Kakashi?"

"I'm sure, I saw it with my own eyes."

"Interesting, talk to her once she wakes up."

"Hai, Hokage-Sama."

* * *

I groaned rolling over in bed, before realizing, this was note my bed. I sat up, looking around groggily. I heard people speaking in a strange tongue... wait no, that's Japanese.

I looked at my surroundings. I was in a white room with curtains around the bed. I'm in hospital? Ok... that was when I spotted the symbol across the room, and froze.

No way. No way, no freaking way. The Konohagakure symbol stared back at me from the other side of the room. I lay back, trying to think and not hyperventilate.

Ok, Ok, calm down. Think. If you are in Konoha, then.. those people are defiantly speaking Japanese. So you can't understand them to well, that's just great.

Suddenly the door opened, and I sat up quickly. "Who are you?"

* * *

Kakashi walked into the hospital room with the girl. She'd finally waken up, after a week. He watched as she sat up quickly then looked at him with... recognition? Was she conscious when he brought he here? No that can't be it, he dismissed that thought.

"hoo ar yu?" she asked in a strange language Kakashi had never heard before. "o cap yu donitt undr san mee. Gout dammeet." Kakashi blinked. "I don't understand.." She doesn't know this language. He thought before sighing. "Great, more paperwork."

The girl looked at him in confusion before sighing at well, then looked around. "baa? Wair baa?" She asked, before looking at me and making hand motions that resembled one reaching into something. "Baa?" She said again.

Bag. She means she bag. So Baa must mean bag or something like that. Kakashi nodded before going over to the corner of the room, and retrieving her bag. It had already been searched, and they found a journal and books in some kind of code, along with various other personal items. Or at least they had thought it was code, now it was evident that it was another language.

The girl dug through the bag before pulling out a book. "Hello." She said, and Kakashi blinked. 'So she can speak?' She squinted at the book. "I am Mari. Er... gout dammeet! W-her- bludy hiel- where I?" Ah, so the book translates our language into hers.

"Hospital." Kakashi said slowly. "Konohagakure."

"Konohagakure?" She had a heavy accent. He nodded.

"Shinobi." She said, pointing to him. He nodded. "Yes."

"Name?"

"Hatake Kakashi."

"Kakashi." She had little problems with his first name, though she repeated the second one it many times trying to get it right. "Kakashi. Hat-Take, Hat-takee."

He nodded. "Kakashi." He said, sparring her the trouble of last name confusion. She nodded, as if understanding. "Kakashi-san." So she knew about prefixes. Suddenly she smirked. "Kakashi-Scairkrou."

'What did that mean?' Kakashi wondered. Judging by her smirk, it probably a goofy nickname.

"Well I'm going to report this to the Hokage." He said. "Not that you can understand me."

She blinked. "Hokage?" Kakashi looked surprise. "So you know what Hokage means. Well, that's progress." He gave her a closed eyed smile before leaving the room.

* * *

"So she speaks another language, but she seemed familiar with you and knew about Hokages." Said the Hokage, letting out a puff of smoke. Kakashi nodded. "We'll have to bring her to T&T and have Inoichi look through her memories."

Kakashi frowned, knowing that it was dangerous to perform this on someone, but she could be a risk to the village. "Hai Hokage-Sama."

* * *

I'm going to T&T apparently. After a lovely chat with a certain Scarecrow I was deemed a spy. Damn paranoid Ninja. Maybe I shouldn't had said anything? Bloody hell, if I cause the end of the world because of this, well... I don't wanna cause the end of the world! Blame Konoha.

I was locked up completely in that mind reading thingy, and Inoichi came over placing a hand over my head, telling me something. Probably to relax.

Then my life flashed before my eyes... er actually just pieces did. Strangely, I was in a room, there was a huge brain in the middle and OH MY GOD! My brain.

Inoichi was looking through some memories... Hey look, I'm at the beach. Oh damn that was the day I fell face first into the sand while surfing... yep there it is.

He looked again, and saw me dancing around with a hoop skirt on a dire swing. Then I was in bed, reading a book, then I was running from a shit ton of chickens, falling out of a tree, making snow men, sitting in a car, petting a puppy etc...

Soon I felt Inoichi get close to some... rather privet memories. I ran at him, pushing him away from my brain, yelling at him.

"Get out you creep!" Then everything blurred.

Suddenly I was outside of my mind, awake again, Inoichi was looking down at me, as several Shinobi spoke gibberish to each other, looking at me.

Great. I'm a weirdo. So I did rather immature thing, and stuck out my tongue, before looking away. I heard several gasps and muffled chuckles. Then I was knocked out.

* * *

 **I'm trying to go on a more... different take. I gave her the ability to mimic bloodlines... sure it's OP. But that doesn't mean that she can use multiple blood-limits at once. Plus. OP? In Naruto? I think it's the only universe where this fits, not to mention she still has SLIGHTLY above average chakra reserves. So even if she did get a bloodlimit like say, Sharingan it's not like she could use it for long without killing herself via chakra loss, look at Kakashi! Yeah I know it seems like a lot, but it's not that much, especially when you consider how long it takes to master these blood-limits, and how much chakra it takes. Then you consider she has NO FIGHTING SKILLS, even with the Sharingan or Byukbugan, she is still weak AF in the battle field, her lack of Taijutsu and Ninjutsu, even though it could possibly be learned, for her, it would be like going on to take Ballet. Since she didn't start young, it will take a lot longer for her to learn, as the steps wouldn't be muscle memory and it will take YEARS before she's even close to a master. So no, she is not OP, her lack of fitness and basic ninja skills make up for her power. Yes she had the potential to become OP, but in that universe, doesn't everyone with the right training?**


	2. Chapter 2 Naruto

**I'm gonna try and update this at least once a week. If I miss a week then I'll do two in one week. Enjoy;)**

* * *

Inoichi stared at the girl in shock. That was impossible. Not only did she resist the jutsu and push him out, but she wasn't even from this world. "Inoichi, what happened?" Demanded Ibeki.

"She... she resisted the jutsu." He said, shocked. "She pushed me out."

"Did you get anything?" Asked Ibeki. Inoichi nodded. He'd seen it with his own eyes, even if he barely believed it. "She's from another world."

Several gasps were heard. "But that's not possible..."

"It is. From what I can tell she stumbled upon a portal and landed here. But there's more. They don't have Shinobi in there world, the technology is advanced far beyond ours, but yet they seem to unaware of chakra." Inoichi explained. "She's harmless."

"I'll inform the Hokage."

* * *

"She's from another world." Said the Hokage after Ibeki and Inoichi explained it to him. "This completeness things. She was able to push you out?" Inoichi nodded. The Hokage sighed, letting out a puff of smoke. "Someone will have to teach her the language and integrate her into society. Kakashi." The copy ninja tensed. "Since you found her, you will be in charge of watching her and teaching her how to speak, this is your new mission."

"Hai Hokage-Sama."

* * *

What a drag. Thought Kakashi as he watched the girl point to various things, while looking back at her book. She pulled out a journal and scribbled down something in her language, which he learned was called English. Mari was a fast learner, he'd give her that, or maybe it was her book.

Either way, she was able to speak in broken tongue, at least to the point were people could understand her. She liked walking around the village for some reason, and stared in awe at the Hokage heads when she first saw them.

She pointed to them and asked for there names. He told her what he could about them.

"Senju Hashirama, First Hokage. Senju Tobirama, Second Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, Third Hokage, Namikaze Minito Fourth Hokage." He explained.

She nodded. "You, sad." She said, then frowned seeming to try and find the proper word. "Fourth Hokage," She pointed to the mountain, then pointed back to him. "Know... knew? Friends?"

She asking if I know him or knew the Fourth Hokage. Kakashi realized. How could she tell I was sad? Am I that easy to read?

"The Fourth Hokage..." He trailed off. "He was my Sensei. Hes dead." She frowned at one word. "Dead? What dead mean?" Kakashi sighed, before he make a slitting throat sign across his neck. "Died, killed, dead."

She blinked before nodding. "Dead. Er... Sorry for you loss Kakashi-san."

"Your. Not you."

"Sorry for your loss, Kakashi-san." Then she picked up the notebook and scribbled something down. That when they both heard yelling. Mari took off in the direction before Kakashi could stop her. He sighed.

There was crowd, surrounding a little blond haired boy. "You don't deserve to live! Demon brat! Go to hell! You should have died!"

The boy shielded his face at they threw things at him. Kakashi's eyes widened when he realized who is it was. Naruto. His sensei's son.

Mari pushed through the crowd. "Stop! No! Stop it!" She yelled, standing in front of the boy. "Look it's the foreigner! She's taking pity on the demon!" The villagers leered. Mari took of her jacket, and put it around Naruto, whispering "It Ok." To him. "I help." Before picking him up and running.

"Kakashi!" She called, as the villagers chased them, throwing things. Kakashi stepped forward, and almost immediately, the villagers backed off, muttering and grumbling as they watch Mari run off with Naruto.

She took Naruto to her house, and cleaned him up, Kakashi watching as the guilt pilled into him. This was his Sensei's kid. The poor boy had nobody.

"I'm Mari. Who are you?" She asked Naruto, who looked shocked at being treated normally before answering, "Uzumaki Naruto, Dattebayo!"

Kakashi's eyes widened. He had a verbal tic like Kushina-nee... Anger and guilt filled him. Had no one been looking after Naruto? What would have happen if Mari had not intervened? Kakashi felt sick all of a sudden.

"Naruto want Ramen?" Oh great. She wants MORE ramen. The girl had already insisted upon having it as soon as she found out Kakashi would be with her all the time. Then she dragged him around Konoha for Five hours.

"Ramen? Yeah I want ramen, Dattebayo!" It seems like they are going to get ramen now. Naruto and Mari walked ahead of Kakashi, who was reading porn.

"Naruto, how old, you?" Mari asked.

"Huh? Oh, I'm Eight. What about you?"

"I... seixtien, ah cap, dupid japan nees." She pulled out her book looking through it, "Er... six ten, er... Sixteen."

"Why do you talk weird?" She blinked, not quite understanding. Kakashi signed. "She's... not from around here so she learning how to speak this language." Naruto blinked, before nodding in understanding. "Oh, I see, so she doesn't know how to talk right. Well then I'll help her! Just watch she's be talking in no time Dattebayo!"

Kakashi sighed.

* * *

Naruto and Mari seemed to get along well, Kakashi reported to the Hokage everyday on Mari's progress, mentioning the new found friendship between the two. Although it could be risky, she seemed to be the only one in the village willing to spend time with Naruto, so the Hokage allowed it.

Naruto joined the Academy, so Mari insisted on meeting him every evening to make sure he got home OK. The girl fixed herself a schedule.

In the morning she would wake up around 5:30 AM go to Naruto's, make him some breakfast, eat, take him the Academy, come back, do something she called 'Yoga' for about twenty minute to an hour depending on her own feelings, then she would run around Konoha after finding a suitable track. Kakashi noted her stamina did need some work.

Then she would take a shower, do some more yoga, eat some dango at a dango shop, practice words with Kakashi, explore the village, before picking Naruto up.

This Schedule was easy to follow, and Kakashi found it easier than the earlier, do this when I feel like it, because it made her more predictable which was easier on him.

* * *

Mari POV

I was gonna make sure to stay on this schedule. I had to. Not to mention I needed to be ready by the Fourth Shinobi War, or hell, when the plot begins, which would only be in four years.

Four years was not a lot of time. Then I would only have three more years before the Fourth Shinobi War. So in total, I have about seven years before I have to really worry about the Akatsuki.

I've notes on all the events that I can remember not to mention I have a notebook with all the Japanese words I know. I keep learning more.

However, on my way to pick up Naruto, I noticed he was late. 'Detention' I thought sighing. I noticed the other kids running out and greeting there parents, and that's when I saw the rookie nine. Shikamaru was next to Choji, Ino and Sakura were talking, looks like they haven't broke their friendship yet, Kiba was not there, Shino was in the shade, Hinata was near Ino and Sakura, and Sasuke looked like he was waiting.

Curiously, I wondered over to the small Uchiha that would one day decide to attempt global terrorizing. The poor boy who was gonna go through so much pain.

He noticed me watching him, looking over. I smiled gently, before asking, "Are you Uchiha Sasuke?" He blinked. "Yeah, how do you know my name?" He asked, still... is he pouting?

Ok, Chibi Sasuke is adorable.

"Naruto complains about you." I said in Japanese. It's been getting better now that I've Kakashi and Naruto to practice with, and hey, I've even been teaching Naruto some English words. "Where is he?"

"Hn, the Dobe is in 'Koryu'." I blinked at the word. not understanding, before realizing it must mean detention. "Ah, what happened?"

"He pranked the teacher." I sighed. "Who are you anyway?" Asked Sasuke.

"I'm Mari, I... I take care of Naruto."

"So your like his Nee-chan?" I shrugged. "Kinda, I guess. Who are you waiting for?"

"My Aneki, Itachi, he's the best, did you know..." The boy then started going on, and on about Itachi, I didn't catch some of it ( a lot of it) because some of the words were beyond my limited knowledge of the language, but luckily his face and body language and my knowledge of Itachi, I didn't need words.

But I could also tell he was attention starved, much like Naruto. With an older brother like Itachi, his brother set the bar to high for the poor boy to even reach.

This Sasuke... wait. Naruto said he was eight. Sasuke's clan get murdered when he's eight... oh no. How soon is it? I Shisui still alive?

"I see, your brother is quite the Shinobi. An Anbu already? How old is he?"

"He's 12, almost 13 in a couple months."

"Wow, that's... young."

"Yeah... I hope to be a strong Shinobi just like him." I thought of the boy Sasuke would become.

"I believe you will."I said, patting his head. 'you will surpass him' I thought grimly.

Sasuke blinked, then smiled. "Of course!"

"What's going on here Sasuke?" Sasuke and I jumped. "Aneki!" He practically leapt at the boy, Itachi smiled at his brother before looking over at me. "Who are you?"

"I-" Sasuke interrupted. "This is Mari, she's here for Naruto." I looked over Itachi. He looked tired, under the smile I could see worry, sadness. Is Shisui already dead? I'll have to find out later.

"Hello, you must be Itachi, Sasuke's been talking about you." None. Stop.

Sasuke blushed as Itachi looked at him. "yeah.. well..." The kid sputtered. "It's Ok, Otouto." Said Itachi. "We have to be going now..."

"MARI!" I turned around to see a blur of blond the got knocked over. "Mari! You're here!" I smiled, hugging the kid. "Hey Naruto. I heard you got in trouble." I said in a stern motherly voice. The blond paused before stuttering.

"Hehe... look the teacher kinda had it coming-" I bopped him on the head. "Ow! Mari..."

"Naruto, I'm not mad." I said, before pulling him closer. "Just next time don't get caught." I whispered before winking at him.

His eyes widened before he smiled. "Sure thing!" I could feel Kakashi facepalming.

Itachi and Sasuke watched the spectacle before Naruto spotted Sasuke. "Teme!" He growled. "Dobe." Grunted Sasuke. The both glared at each other.

I giggled. "And so it begins." Itachi sighed as the two boys started shouting.

"TEME!"

"DOBE!"

Both getting louder and louder.

"I'll race you to the Hokage Mountains!" Said Naruto, pointing at Sasuke.

"Hn, like I would bother."

"HA! YOUR SCARED!" Mocked Naruto.  
"AM NOT!"

"ARE TO!" Before Naruto suddenly took off, Sasuke on his heals.

"Should we stop them?" I asked Itachi. He sighed. "Probably." I started after the two, walking calmly.

"So... you in the Anbu?" I asked looked at him. He blinked. "How-"

"Sasuke."

"ah.. yes. Your the foreigner who speaks another language?" He asked.

I nodded. "That all you know?"

"Perhaps, the rest is SS-rank."

"Ah, jeez, don't I feel special." I said sarcastically.

"Why do the villagers hate Naruto?" Itachi shifted. "You don't?... I can't say."

"Another S-rank? Or worse?"

"S-rank."

"Great, then why do they call him demon brat? He isn't a demon. Demons eat souls and posses people, and I would bloody sense a demon if he actually WAS one." Man Itachi is getting uncomfortable. This is fun. I should stop. Hell I think even Kakashi is getting tense.

"Though there is something..." I trailed off, speaking lowly to myself. The Uchiha looked at me.

"What?" Asked Itachi.

"It's nothing. Hey look!" I pointed to two figures, both laying on the ground, panting. "Naruto!" I called.

"Sasuke!" Called Itachi as we both headed over to the Chibis. "Naruto... come on. I'll buy you ramen." I said. Sooner than you would think, Naruto was up, yelling about ramen taking off.

I waved to Itachi. "Bye Itachi-san, Sasuke-kun!" Before chasing after Naruto.

* * *

Itachi watched as the weird girl named Mari ran off. He'd heard that she was some kind of foreigner and should be watched only now that she was here, she didn't seem like a threat.

Though she was curious about Naruto, , she didn't seem to know about the Nine-Tails, although at this rate, she would find out quickly.

He'd sensed Kakashi watching her, being her shadow. Mari seemed to know as well, as she kept glancing around as if looking for him.

He'd have to watch her, after all, Sasuke knows her now.

* * *

 **Chapter two is up! Please Review.  
**


	3. Chapter 3 Training and Tragedy

The days turned into weeks, then months.

I would see Itachi, probably smile, or wave, give a small greeting before heading off with Naruto who would tell me about class.

He did get in trouble, quite a bit, but that was just the first few days. However, there was ONE thing that was different. About a month after this whole thing started, I had talked to Kakashi, and asked him what a Kyubi was. He was surprised I knew that word, before going on to explain about the Nine-Tailed fox attack 8 years ago, I asked the date, and he hesitantly told me, October 10.

Then later I asked Naruto when his birthday was, October 10. Then I went to the library, actually curious on the topic of Jinnuriki, and if they would have anything on tailed beasts. (I had been learning to read, as well as write.) I could not read Kanji very well, but Kana was enough to guess off of.

From what I could tell, the book was like a bedtime story legend on the first Hokage. I would nit pic through my Japanese Kanji that I had translated and written down, before figuring out what the hard stuff says.

Then I went on ahead, to Kakashi.

* * *

Kakashi watched as Mari walked out onto the deck, and yelled out her nickname for him. "Scairkou!" He sighed, before showing up next to her. Causing her to jump.

"What's wrong now?"

"A Kyubi is a tailed beast, a nine-tailed fox that attack 8 years ago on October 10. People lost family and friends that day and still are effected by it now." Where is she going with this?' thought Kakashi. "There are Nine tailed beasts, however, they can't just be out in the open... plus if they are what you would call Chakra monsters... you can't kill energy, you can only seal it away. Naruto was born October 10. Everyone calls him a demon." Kakashi's eyes widened as he looked at her face. She knew about Naruto.

"Naruto the vessel of the Kyubi." It wasn't a question. Kakashi sighed. "You know you aren't supposed to know that."

"If it's a secret then perhaps you shouldn't tell every single person in this village. If my theory is correct, Naruto is the only thing stopping the Kyubi from killing us all. The villagers clearly don't understand that, and seem to think Naruto is the Kyubi. If someone who didn't even know what a Tailed Beast was up until a few months ago figured this information out then imagine what a Shinobi would EASILY be able to deduce." Kakashi blinked. He had not been expected her to talk so much.

But her theory was correct, she was smarter than he gave her credit for. She managed to figure this out in three months without really knowing what she was looking for. Her speech had improved drastically... which means.

"Mari, I think it's time you meet someone."

* * *

I stood in front of the Third Hokage, who let out a puff of smoke. "So you are this Mari I've heard so much about. Naruto had taken quite a liking to you."

There was an underlining threat to it. "I hear you know about his... situation."

"I know he is the Kyubi vessel, yes. My feelings have not changed, though. I don't care if he is, he's a kid, and he's still Naruto no matter what kind of demon is inside him, he still like a little brother to me and I'll care for him no matter what." The Hokage looked surprised, before chuckling.

"I'm glad you feel that way, Naruto doesn't have many people in his life. But that is not the matter for which you are here." I frowned in confusion.

"Then what is?"

"On the night that you were brought to Inoichi, you displayed a rather usual ability. At first it appeared as though you pushed Inoichi out of your mind with some unknown jutsu, before it was discovered, that is was the very same Jutsu as the Yamanaka Clan Mind Transfer Jutsu." I gasped. W-what?

"What do you mean? That I have there clans jutsu?"

"I believe, that you may have copied the blood-limit, however, you would have to copy it again if we were to be sure." I gulped. The ability to copy Kekkei Genkai. Holy crap that's crazy!

"I.. think it would be good to make sure... But... the ability to copy other peoples blood limits? That's... insane." The Hokage nodded. "Which is why you will be taken to copy a particular Kekkei Genkai, the Nara's Shadow possession Jutsu." I nodded.

"Alright..."

* * *

"This won't hurt, I promise. Shadow Possession Jutsu!"

Shikaku stood, the shadow possession jutsu on Mari, as she struggled to move, barely being able to speak.

"Oh crap, I've got an itch... ugh." Mari said, and pulled a hand up, unknowing breaking the jutsu, scratching her nose. Shikaku blinked, and Shikamaru gasped, as he watched her realize she'd broken it.

Then teaching her the hand signs was a pain, before she eventually started to move shadows, and managed to grab a nearby butterfly. She giggled and spoke in some foreign tongue as she messed with the insects.

Shikaku sighed as Kakashi went off the inform the Hokage.

Mari can copy blood limits.

* * *

The Village elders bickered among themselves, trying to decide the fate of this girl. Mari watched, shifted uncomfortably. "She should be trained as a Shinobi, her Kekkei Genkai would be invaluable against our enemies."

"She would be well trained in Root."

"No, she's to old, let her have children and take them." This made the girl's eye widen with fright and then hardened fury. She clenched her teeth, glaring at the elder.

"She should decide for herself." Argued the Hokage, sensing the girls distress. All eyes went to Mari, who looked even more stressed, but pushed it back.

"I will... accept Shinobi training, I'll become a Leaf Shinobi." Mari decided. The village elders accepted this answer, with Danzo looking longer at Mari, who avoided eye contact. 'Even if he MIGHT not have the Kotoamatsukami, I don't want to look risk it.' she thought.

The meeting was dismissed, and Mari turned to her newly assigned Sensei, who just so happen to be Hatake Kakashi.

* * *

"Your late, Scairkou Sensei." Kakashi sighed. This was gonna be a long day.

* * *

The day began with yoga. I stretched until Scarecrow finally showed up. Then the hell began.

"Your Stamina is horrible and you have no skill. Let's start out with 20 push ups and sit ups then run around Konoha until you drop." I deadpanned, before grumbling. Luckily, I have been working on my cardio already, as I'd suspected something like this might happen, not to mention I've been building up my core strength. I did the first push up, talking.

"no physical skill, I still managed to figure out an S-rank secret, and learn a whole new language in just three months."

"A Jounin could have done it in a week."

"Yeah, but I'm a civilian and my mind has not been programed for that stuff."

"If you have so much energy that you can talk, why don't we make it 30 push ups instead?"

"I immediately regret my decision."

"Keep talking and I'll make it 50."

I had to bite my lip to stop myself from sassy back. Keep it chill Mari. Keep it chill. What would Shikamaru do? Complain about how this is a drag... not helpful. What would Naruto do? Complain. Then do it. Then fail. Then do it again anyways.

By the end of the push ups my arms felt like jelly. I got up, and then came the sit ups, until I could no longer feel my insides.

Next was running.

I collapsed by the 15 lap, only reason I made it that far is because of my running every single day since I got here. But I pushed the limit.

The following day my limbs felt like iron, and I was in pain. I struggled to do the normal routine, forcing myself to take Naruto to the academy, before stretching, and waiting for Kakashi.

I got a salve that helped with sore muscles, so at least that was going for me. Oh and guess what, I also had to memorize the hand seals.

Kakashi was two hours late, before the next day of torture began. Bastard even had the nerve to ask how I was doing.

"I feel like keeling over, but otherwise just peachy." Was my snippy response. Of course that got me an extra lap.

After a few weeks, the training got easier, before it then got harder as I was only doing the baby level.

But after another month, I was at Academy level... yeah still bad, but I was fit and I liked it. Kakashi told me to meditate.

That was the easy part, the hard part was sticking a leaf to my forehead.

"For this lesson, stick this leaf to your forehead." Said Kakashi, giving me a leaf. I licked my finger, rubbing my forehead before sticking the leaf there. It held.

Kakashi's eye twitched.

"With your chakra." I signed, getting another leaf.

It took a while, but I managed. I found I was sensitive to the chakra in my body, not being very used to it in the begining.

There had been this... energy stuff in me since I woke up here, I felt... I don't know, hyper-aware. Turns out, that was chakra so I found it easily enough. That also explained why I just knew Kakashi was there. Always there. Why I knew when Naruto was nearby, or when Sasuke was with Itachi. Of course Itachi's was suppressed from time to time which made it hard for me to find, and I didn't know what I was feeling before, so I just went with it.

Now I can try to sense people.

* * *

Naruto was thrilled upon finding out I was gonna be a Shinobi, and as I suspect, he announced it loudly to Sasuke, that his Nee-chan was training to become a Shinobi. Duck-butt then scoffed and said that I wouldn't be nearly as good as Itachi in million years.

Naruto started to fight when I cut it, and told them both that, yeah, I won't be as good as Itachi, I'm 16, way beyond the normal age to become a Shinobi, so I'd be lucky if I did actually get to become as least Chunnin. But I didn't mind it that, I was still gonna be happy no matter how strong others are compared to me.

Naruto and Sasuke sorta just stopped bickering about then when on to argue about Naruto becoming Hokage. I then just cut out of the argument as Itachi... was not back yet. Strange, he always picks up his brother, and it's getting dark out.

I had this bad feeling in my gut, as I decided to walk Sasuke home, Naruto complaining before I shut him up with a, "Nobody should be alone." I searched for Kakashi's signature, not finding it anyway nearby. I frowned.

Upon arriving at the Uchiha compound, I was met with a horrible sight. Dead Uchiha lay, blood stayed bodies littered the ground throughout the compound, as I quickly moved in front of Naruto and Sasuke, attempting to shield there eyes as the horrible truth set in.

The Uchiha Massacre had began.

* * *

 **Now to clear things up, the Kekkei Genkai in question of her copying must be used on her first. Which is unfortunate if it's something like, say, Lava release, because then it's more of a matter of survival.**

 **Please Review;)**


	4. Chapter 4 Massacre and Friends

**Alright. Uchiha Massacre. Here we go.**

* * *

Mari stood defensively in front of the boys, before turning around to face them. "Listen, Naruto, you need to run." Naruto blinked before protesting. "But Nee-chan I-"

"No." She said firmly, causing Naruto to flinch. "You have to go get help. Now. Get Kakashi." She pushed him. "RUN!" Naruto took several steps back, before he turned, running off to find the porn loving scarecrow. Mari turned back, taking Sasuke's hand, despite the boy's attempts to run off.

"Sasuke, someone attacked you Clan, they might still be here, in which case, running around screaming will solve nothing, stay quiet and move quickly. Where is your house?" Mari asked, her tone oddly even, however he eyes filled with panic.

Sasuke led Mari to his home, before they both opened the door, looking in. They found his parents bodies in there bedroom, with the guilty party still present.

Itachi Uchiha stood, Sharingan active watching the two of them. Mari noticed his face, how there were notes of tear stains on his cheeks, and how his hands slightly shook.

However, she made a huge error by looking curiously at the Sharingan, which had morphed into Mangekyou Sharingan. Mari's own eyes widened, before covering Sasuke's eyes. "Do not open your eyes, Sasuke. Don't look in his eyes-" Mari however, was caught in the Genjutsu, collapsing to the ground. Sasuke her her body fall and land beside him. But his eye remained tight shut.

"Foolish little brother."

"Big brother, why?"

"To test my abilities."

* * *

Kakashi frowned, this situation with the Uchiha was getting tough. One wrong move and they're looking at a slaughter...

"KAKASHI!" Kakashi looked up. 'Was that Naruto?' The little blond boy ran around yelling his name, he looked out of breath and judging by his scream and tears, something was very wrong. Kakashi jumped down, worry started to cloud his mind.

"What is it Naruto?"

"Kakashi! Nee-chan's in trouble! Nee-chan took Sasuke to the Uchiha Compound, but there are bodies everywhere, she told me run, to get you!" Kakashi's eyes widened. It's to late, a conflict must have already began. He told Naruto to stay at his home, sending Pakku with the boy before informing the Hokage, who dispatched himself (Kakashi) and Anbu.

Kakashi arrived at the scene and felt his stomach twist. There were no signs of life. "Over here!" An Anbu had found Sasuke, who was laying on the street, unconscious.

Kakashi quickly found a faint signature of Mari, who was laying near said Sasuke's dead parents.

The two of them were quickly taken to the hospital.

* * *

I groaned, rolling over in bed, before realizing once again, that this was not the bed I was familiar with.

I have got to stop waking up like this.' I thought, sitting up and rubbing my head, looking around at the hospital room. 'How did I end up here? Wait... Itachi!' I jumped out of bed, ignoring my headache and dizziness as I stumbled through the halls. I ran into a familiar face, Kakashi.

"Naruto. Sasuke. Where are they? What happened?" I demanded as he lead me back to my room. "Mari, you need to get back to your room." I shook my head. "No, I'm not going anywhere until I see them!" I glared at him, feeling a strange and unfamiliar sensation in my eyes. Kakashi's eyes widened. " The Sharingan..." My eyes widened and I darted to the nearest bathroom.

"Oh my god." I said, starring at my eyes. They were bright red with one black hookie thingy (I don't know what they are called) looping around the single ring.

"I have the Sharingan. Oh shit." I walked out of the bathroom, before trying to calm down. I felt the sensation vanish, and my eyes return to normal. I raced through the halls. 'I wonder where Kakashi went? Probably to inform the Hokage, the snitch.'

After some mishaps, I found finally found the young Uchiha. "GO AWAY!" Screamed Sasuke, before realizing it was me.

"Mari?" He gasped. I nodded. "Sup, Duck-butt."

"Y-your alive?" I nodded. "Yeah.." I said, sitting on the bed. "But that's not the only thing.." I activated the Sharingan, knowing he would find out sooner or later, and he might as well know now. Suddenly the little duckling was hugging me, and I awkwardly hugged back.

"There dead. All of them... that man, he'll pay." He vowed. But I shook my head. "Sasuke. Listen, don't give into hatred, it won't do you any good." Sasuke looked up at me, angrily. "So what?! Your saying I should just let him get away with it?!" He demanded. I shook my head once again. "No, I'm saying live your life. Find happiness. I know it might seem hard now, but you will get through this."

"What do you know?! You haven't even been here for a year! How could you ever understand what it feels like to loose your whole family?!" My eyes narrowed and I looked at him, feeling the familiar feeling of homesick that I tried so hard shut away came flying back.

"I know better than you could possibly imagine. Don't you ever wonder where MY mother and father are? Where my family is? When I first came here, I'd lost everything and everyone I cared about Sasuke! I know what it's like to loose everything so don't think for a second your the only one!" I paused out of breath, as Sasuke looked at me, in seemingly a new light. I sighed, pushing back frayed bits of hair that had fallen into my face.

"But, I found happiness. I met Kakashi, who helped me understand this place, and accepted me into the village. I found Naruto, who's like my little brother now. I made bonds, even after I lost everything, I know you can to." I said. Sasuke looked down, tears still running down his face. "I know it hurts. But friends help."

"Nee-Chan?" I turned to see Naruto. I waved him over, and he hopped on the bed. "Naruto and I are your friends, you can count on us."

I hugged the two of them. "Alright, it's getting late." I said, standing up. But Sasuke stop us.

"Wait... if you go the nightmares will come.." He said. I nodded in understanding. I was so going to have nightmares as well.

"Alright, the bed looks big enough." I climbed in, ending up in between Naruto and Sasuke, who had refused to lay next to each other. "Get some sleep.." I said, noticing how tired I was.

It wasn't long before all three of us were soundly asleep.

* * *

Kakashi found Mari, Sasuke and Naruto all in the same room. The Medics had wanted to remove Mari and Naruto, but after a few glares, they allow the trio to remain in together, at least until they woke up.

For a moment, you could maybe forget the tragedy that just occurred.

But only a moment.

* * *

 **Man... am I the only one who thinks Itachi went overboard with the scarring the shit out of Sasuke? Because he so went overboard on that one.  
**


	5. Chapter 5 Plans

Having the Sharingan made studying the Hand Seals much easier, not to mention Kanji. It was three days before I was allowed out of the Hospital, manly because I kept sneaking off.

Sasuke was still... in trauma mode, of course he would be. I was still freaked out, I was paranoid when I was alone. Itachi, I still feel sorry for him. What he must be going through right now...

I shook my head. No, I need to start planning. I have to train, and come up with a way to beat all of the Akatsuki, in case I mess up and change anything. I need a back-up plan for my back up plan.

Further more, I'm gonna have to tell somebody... probably Naruto later on, but maybe Sasuke. Kakashi... I don't know.. perhaps.

The whole of Team Seven basically. I'll have to have proof on his case. Undeniable proof.

* * *

Sasuke is staying with Naruto and I. Training is going on, and with the Sharingan I'm getting better faster than I ever expected, I can actually read Kanji now, and I know all the hand seals.

Not to mention there's the fact that I now have actual muscle! It fun being able to hold up your stamina and just run, let the wind blow through your hair, free as a bird. I want to start tree walking.

In other news, mastering jutsu. I've got down the henge, and I'm working on shadow clone. I've been working with the Yamanaka and Nara as well, tying to get the hang of their Jutsu. So far... I've made enough headway to get the gist of what someone was thinking, and kind of prevent someone from moving. But they could easily break free of my hold.

I'm only on stage on of the Sharingan, and I don't really think unlocking Mangekyou is a good idea... if I even can. I don't think I have the chakra to even use that level. No, this piece of the Sharingan is fine for me.

Now, my other concern is Orochimaru. He will come for Sasuke, and if it's been leaked that I can copy bloodlines... I'm doomed, he'll be after my powers for sure.

I do not want the freaking curse mark! No thank you! No way!

I wonder if I could get the Byukbugan? That would be useful, very useful later on. Of course so would Wood Style, I could just build the stuff I need, like chairs, houses and tables. Who says I have to use it for battle? I could use to open up a furniture store if this whole Shinobi thing doesn't work out.

Ok, if I ever loose a limb, then I'll open up a furniture store. Hm, I'm gonna need a plan for the future.

After some thought, I had a pretty good idea of what I intend to do. (Ha, I ain't telling ya'll)

Right, in order for my plan to work, I need to learn sealing and the reanimation jutsu. Eh... I'm gonna have to meet all the Sannin, even Orochimaru because he's the only one I know who knows the Jutsu, maybe I'll jutsu watch him use the Jutsu on the roof. Eh, I'll figure it out... wait! The Yamanaka Technique, I can use to go inside my head and look through my memories! My mind scape! I can look through my own mind.

* * *

 **Several Hours of painful attempts later.**

I found my mind scape, and in said mind-scape, were my memories.

They floated to the surface like bubbles, each holding parts of my life. "Ah! Found it." I looked at the memory of Orochimaru using the Jutsu on screen. I had to redo the memory several times before I had an idea, of what to do, and overall, I couldn't use Sharingan, so I had to memorize it the hard way.

It took almost an hour before I finally had it down, and I snapped awake once that was over. "Ok, great. Now I just need to get stronger." I said.

If I intend to reanimate the person in question, then I would have to be hella strong in order to do so, or at least more so than I am now.

Not to mention finding the DNA of said person will be a challenge. It will take me a while, but I should first perform the jutsu one time before hand, just so I can get a gist on how.

I couldn't do it now, not until I had my headband, which will take some time. I'm not doing a forbidden jutsu, not until I'm strong enough to collect a missing nin as a sacrifice.

But I know a forbidden jutsu, and a part of me giggled at the thought.

* * *

 **So sorry for the shortness of this chapter. But there will be a bit of a time skip to the plot. I'm gonna be doing random short chapters here and there, but they won't count as the big updates each week. Those chapter will be at least 1,000 to 3,000 words long give or take a few hundred.  
**

 **Can anyone guess who Mari plans to reanimate?  
**


	6. Chapter 6 Reanimation

**Four Years After Massacre.**

Becoming a Chunnin was difficult. Like seriously what the hell. (That is all I'm saying on that for now.)

But on the other hand, I got my hands on a bingo book. I decided not to do the test and go straight to the main event, after all, the one who I want to reanimate is gonna get reanimated soon, and so that would be a problem. I got the perfect missing nin sacrifice to do the job! (You have no idea how hard it was finding him.)

His name is Yugo Suzuki, he's Chunnin level from Iwa. I found him, and after a struggle, I captured him and took him to the perfect spot for the process.

I'd found DNA of the person I wanted to reanimate, though it was tricky. I'm... wary to reanimate him though... I'm not quite sure I'll be able to control him.

Have you guess who I want to reanimate?

Let's just say I have to reanimate him, before a certain Snake reanimates him.

Guess who?

Well, you'll see.

He's the only Shinobi who I know is strong enough (and who's DNA I have found) who can help me in my plans to fix and help the Leaf village. I'll be honest, originally, I was tempted to reanimate Madara... but, I am sooooo not strong enough to keep him under control... I'm not strong enough to control the person I want to reanimate, but I know at least if he breaks free, he won't try to destroy the world.

Eh... reanimate, I've come to far. Sure I wanted to test it out on someone, but hey... I don't know who else to bring back to life.

Screw it.

"EDO TENSEI No Jutsu!" I yelled and watched as the writing spread across the ground, the missing Nin screamed from under his gag, then his body was covered in ashes as he appeared.

I stood up, watching as the First Hokage blinked, and took in his surroundings before spotting me, he removed the binds and the gag. "Hello Hashirama-Sama. Nice to meet you." I bowed. Orochimaru is Sooooo gonna be pissed when he can't reanimate Hashirama. Not to mention he'll be confused. Who could have possibly reanimated the First Hokage?

Mari baby! The Weirdo from another world! HA! Now to talk to the very confused and worried Hashirama.

"Who are you? Why have you reanimated me? Are you attacking the Village? Is it in danger?" He questioned, standing up.

I sighed. "My name is Mari. No, I am not attacking the village, I'm trying to protect it. Unfortunately I don't know who to trust and so I've reanimated you. Furthermore the village is in great danger, along with all five great nations and the world by extension." I explained. "The danger is not immediate. But I still had little time to reanimate you." I stated.

"What to you mean?" Asked Hashirama. I sighed. "Ok, first things first. I'm not from the Leaf village..."

 **ONE LONG ASS EXPLANATION ON THE OTHER WORLD THING LATER**

"And so, I want to protect Sasuke and Naruto and by extension the Leaf village... though the village itself is filled with entirely to much hate. That much needs to change."

"I see, your from a world were all this is a... Manga, the Uchiha clan was Massacred by the elders, have this village really fallen so far?" Hashirama said looking grim. I nodded. "Yeah... but it gets worse. You see, Madara survived."

"What?!" Hashirama said in alarm. "How is that possible?!"

"Well, there's this part of the Uchiha Sharingan called the Izanagi. It basically is a Genjutsu that becomes real, reversing any damage done. This can also be preset before death. So it was a fail safe. Madara survived, and implanted his eyes in a child named Nagato. Nagato is from the land of storms, a place torn apart by war, his civilian parents were killed in front of him at a young age... in his own home.. by Leaf Shinobi."

Hashirama winced. "So he wants revenge on the Leaf."

"Not exactly. You see... Madara attained Rinnigan." Hashirama's eyes widened.

"So Nagato has Rinnigan, Madara is dead by now, but he will be resurrected, and plans to use something called the Infinite Tsukuyomi, a genjutsu that traps every living thing with chakra inside it. It puts them in dream like perfect world, free of pain. Sounds nice... but what Madara does not know, is that the true power of the Tsukuyomi is to train the chakra from this world, and use it to create an army of slaves for Kaguya Otsutsuki. There's this guy called Black Zetsu, and a long time ago he-

 **YET ANOTHER LONG ASS EXPLANATION LATER**

"And so, that was how it all began." I finished explaining literally everything about Zetsu, the Sage of the Six Paths and Kaguya to Hashirama, who had asked many questions, questions I answered as best I could. (I may have snapped at him a couple of times... to which he reacted with pouting in the emo corner. Weirdo.)

"Anyways, so there's this group called the Akatsuki who want to take over the world, they are lead by Pain, aka Nagato... by the way so

 **Short but still long explanation later.**

"And that is how Pain came to be." I stated. Hashirama looked like he was having information over load. "Oh, and before you freak out over something I might do, you should know I have a blood limit that can copy Kekkei Genkai. See?" I activated Sharingan, letting him see, before switching to Byukbugan. (I managed to get a Hyuuga to use his dojutsu on me, it really hurt!)

"Amazing... that's an incredible powerful ability." Hashirama said. I nodded. "Yeah... I know... I've got to extra careful though, this power easily makes me a target. That's why it's become an SS-rank secret as to ensure nobody finds out... at least not until I mess up and blow my cover." I admitted before looking at the sky... and realizing I was about to miss the boys graduation ceremony.

"AH! Crap! I'm late! I've gotta go Hashirama-Sama, my kids are gonna graduate!"

"You have kids?!"

* * *

 **Rightio. Chapter Six is up! Sorry for not saying much about the Chunnin Exams, promise there will be a flashback chapter explaining that bit.  
**

 **Enjoy :)**


	7. Chapter 7 Graduation

After un-summoning Hashirama, letting him chill in the coffin thing.

I munched on a chocolate bar waiting for Naruto and Sasuke to exit the building, soon Sasuke came walking out, a headband on his head.

I smirked and walked over. "Congratulations kiddo... it only get's harder from here. Everything in the Academy you just went through was child's play. Now the real stuff begins." I said, patting him on the head.

"How would you know? You never went to the Academy." He pointed out. "Nope, I got a Sensei right off the bat, but it still took me three years before I got my headband. Then when that happen, it was as if everything I'd done before was a breeze, because my training suddenly got a whole lot harder. Plus you get sent on D-rank mission, which is stuff like baby-sitting, delivering mail, weeding, etc. You don't dive headfirst into a actually Shinobi mission so don't expect to." I explained.

Sasuke frowned. "Good to know... when do we get to go on actual missions?"

"When you successfully completed enough D-rank missions with your assigned team, you'll get a C-rank. Stick to your teammates like glue, because if they fail, you fail." I stated.

"You have a team?" He questioned. "No, I'm alone because I'm a Chunnin, and I became one right after I became a Genin because the Chunnin Exams were like a month later, but I will get to lead teams... I just became a Chunnin, and I'm still recovering from the Exams. I almost died like ten times." I explained.

Sasuke nodded, probably wanting to become a Chunnin as quickly as possible. Suddenly Naruto walked out... without a headband.

"I.. I failed."

I sighed, leaning down and hugging him. "It's Ok, I know you'll succeed next time."

Naruto pushed away. "That's what you said last time! And before that! I always fail!" He yelled, then ran off.

"Naruto!" I called, before sighing. "Aren't you going after him?" Asked Sasuke. I shook my head. "He needs some time to calm down."

He also needs some time to steal the scroll of sealing so he can learn his signature jutsu. "I'll see you later, Duck-Butt." I said, before the Uchiha could protest, I took off.

* * *

"Mari! You've got to wake up!" I groaned, walking out to see what the fuss was about to see A Chunnin whose name was Utago.

"What's wrong?"

"It's Naruto! He's stolen the scroll of sealing!" Utago.

I groaned. "Great... I'm coming." I quickly dressed, before racing off to find Naruto. Let's see... I already found the place he would have gone, a while back.

I arrived at the spot after giving it a hour or two of hopping around the village so I didn't look suspicious.

I arrived right on time to see Mizuki getting the snot beat out of him.

"Mari!" Iruka said.

"Nee-chan! Look! I graduated!" Naruto said, pointing to the headband. I smiled. "Congratulations!" I looked down at Mizuki.

"What's with him?" I asked, and Naruto launched into an explanation about how Mizuki tricked him into stealing the scroll.

I smiled.

This is only the begining. It'll only get tougher from here on out. I can't always be there for him. Hell, I'm not even a hundred percent sure I'll be able to save Sasuke from Orochimaru, or the consequences that'll ensue.

I mean, I want to stop all the bad stuff from happening but... I'm just not sure I'll be able to even to change anything.

* * *

 **Right... sorry about the shortness of the chapter...  
**


	8. Chapter 8 Pancakes and Plans

It was a bright sunny day outside, bird were chirping. Considering yesterday Kakashi popped by with the Third Hokage, well, he was there Sensei.

They were also gonna be late, but luckily I have it from a reliable source that he would also be rather late.

"Naruto, Sasuke, wake up you sleepy heads!" I yelled, flipping over the pancakes. Sasuke walked out of his room, yawning.

"Wheres Naruto?" I asked. "The dobe is probably still sleeping." I sighed, before picking up a bail of water. "Would you please dump this over his head?"

Sasuke smirking, taking the bucket and walking into Naruto room. Soon there was an outraged yell, before the sound of a scuffle.

"Boys, what did I say about fighting inside?!" I yelled. "Breakfast is ready!" After some grumbling the two walked out of Naruto's room, Naruto soaking wet.

"Eat up, your meeting your Sensei today. Word of warning Kakashi is always late." I said, fixing them some of the pancakes.

I'd convinced Sasuke to move in with us a few years back shortly after the massacre. Ok... maybe I bribed him with being a teacher to him once I actually showed some skills... and the fact that I had the Sharingan and was therefore collecting Jutsu inside my head day by day... well I've got a little library by now.

This doesn't mean I can use said Jutsu, some of the stuff in here is either requires me to have a certain chakra nature or what not. Despite my ever growing collecting of Kekkei, my chakra nature or affinity, remains the same and if I want to use the jutsu, not only will I have to change my affinity, which is an impossibly difficult task that I don't really need to learn, but I also really don't wanna.

I don't like using my Kekkei Genkai or Ninjutsu collecting to much actually, mainly because I'm saving it up for Shippuden. I'm holding back so I don't end up a target, and so people underestimate me and give me an advantage.

Using Edo Tensei... was tiring to say the least. Soon after un-summoning Hashirama, I needed to take breather, it was like I just ran a mile.

I mean, I have an Ok chakra reserves... but using jutsu that require a shit ton of chakra, will require me to promptly eat five bowls of ramen and take a power nap to replenish the energy.

The Sharingan takes up chakra, but as long as I don't over use it, or rather, sitting and not moving around while using Sharingan is fine.

Fighting and using Ninjutsu, Taijutsu all at the same time, is tiring. I've been working on ways to build up my stamina, mainly training with Might Gai.

That brings me to another thing, I've been considering the Eight Gates. Considering. Only. I'm not positive on the whole actually training to use them thing. I've also been looking into medical ninjutsu, but I'll get into that after Tsunade becomes Hokage... actually I plan on going with Jiraiya and Naruto to find her, where I will make a bet with her, and will have already ensured her loosing it before barging two certain things.

One. That she has to heal a two people of my choosing, regardless of whom the person is, friend or foe.

Two. She had to teach me how to store chakra in ones forehead.

I hope she'll take the bet, though if I time it right I'm sure she will.

On the other hand, I have been working on the whole, what if Orochimaru finds out I exist, and well, that's why I'm even bothering to hide my abilities, and why I'm amassing an arsenal.

A favorite weapon of mine is poison. This is mostly useless against him. But I like it anyways, I've also been looking into Fuinjutsu, though I'll have to meet Jiraiya before I get into anything serious.

I've been coding all my kunai with poison, not deadly, but enough to dull the senses, and knock the poison out. But I do carry deadly fast working poison kunai as well. I have kunai that have explosives of my own creation on them, rigged with either something like a stink-bomb/teargas, knock out gas to deadly poisonous gas.

Oh and I carry Curry bombs to dispel genjutsu.

(I've tested this out during C-rank missions)

I preparing for war, and I'm armed to the teeth at all times. I use my weapons first, then go onto ninjutsu attacks before pulling out any Kekkei Genkai.

Of course, I've never had to pull out Kekkei Genkai, or much Ninjutsu for that matter, only ever using replacement jutsu or shadow clone, not the kage bushin. Never that. I tried once, it didn't work out well, I don't have enough chakra to pull off more than twelve. Anymore and I start to feel the effects of the chakra loss.

So no spamming the jutsu like Naruto. Ever. I'll stick to my arsenal.

"Nee-chan, Sensei told us not to eat or we would throw up." Naruto pointed out before taking a bite. He looked hungry though.

"Please, he's just trying to scare you, and also it's a test. In reality you need your food, so when you get there he'll probably try to use your hunger against you, so he tricked you into being hungry and therefore weak."

"Huh? Oh I see! Well he's not gonna trick me, Believe it!" The young Uzumaki dug into his food.

"Careful Naruto Kakashi's a powerful Jounin."

Sasuke scoffed. "This so called Jounin was fooled by Naruto's pranks. Could he really be that powerful?"

I chuckled. "Kakashi was my Sensei once you know. He's the one who found me unconscious outside the village and taught me. I went from civilian to Shinobi in a year or two. Now I'm only getting stronger. Hatake Kakashi, the copy-cat Shinobi, Kakashi of the Sharingan, he has many names."

"Sharingan?" Questioned Sasuke. I nodded. "Yes, but he's not Uchiha, the eye was given to him a long time ago, it's the one he hides. He's copied over a thousand jutsu with it. You know, it probably the reason you were put on team seven. Because he's the only Jounin who can teach you about the Sharingan once you awaken it. Naruto ended up on the team because he got dead last, and you got top scores." At this Sasuke smirked.

"But careful Sasuke, Naruto took down a rough Chunnin all by himself before he graduated, so he is by no means weak, merely uncoordinated most of the time." Sasuke's eyes widened at the revelation at Naruto taking down a Chunnin.

"He's got the stamina and chakra, but you've got the skills and strategy, and you other teammate probably will have the book smarts. Your all a team now, and you will be tested. Remember these Sasuke, Naruto. Work together or you will fail the test." I pressed before pushing them out the door.

"Good luck! And by the way, Kakashi is always late!" I called, before closing the door.

* * *

 **Here is chapter eight. Man creating a balance in a character without turning them into Mary-Sues is hard.**


	9. Chapter 9 To tell or not to tell

Mari was currently flipping through her journal, full of English. She was reviewing the Naruto plot, seeing as it started. Mari wanted to be as fresh as possible for the oncoming storm, it was gonna be rough.

But she had a secret weapon, not only did she know the future, but she also had the the first Hokage, who she could summon at any time. Currently, she attempting to decide on whether or not to save the Third Hokage.

This was a difficult decision, not to mention the decision on whether or not o reanimate others. Mari knew she wanted an Uchiha, she just wasn't sure whom. She knew she wanted to either save Itachi, or reanimate him first, same goes for Nagato.

To steal Kabuto's army right from beneath him could save lives. It would save so many lives. So right now she was noting on who she was gonna reanimate.

The Akatsuki, once they were dead, was a no brainier. Haku, Zabuzza, Chiyo, Hizashi, Asuma if she can't save him, Dan, of course were all on her list. But in order to collect the DNA, she would need a piece of them. Easier said than done, being there at the time of there death would be preferable, but asking Naruto... or Kakashi, she needed a partner.

Kakashi... she been considering telling him for quite some time. Mari would prefer to tell the Firth Hokage, rather than the Third one. Plus she knew Tsunade wouldn't tell the council this kind of info... the Third? Eh... unsure.

Of course, this would break the Third's trust if she told him. Overall, she didn't want to tell him, but if she saved him, she would have to tell him.

Overall saving him, her conscious wouldn't forgive her if she didn't do something to at least try and prevent that.

Resolve came over her, as Mari came up with an idea. She would have Hashirama tail team seven, and collect the necessary samples from Zabuzza. He was the First Hokage, so of course he wouldn't be spotted, or missed. Not to mention as a precaution, she would have him disguised.

Unless for some reason Mari needed him, but she could make do if it did happen, it's not like she's defenseless.

Mari went off to her the same place she reanimate the first. She summoned Hashirama, and explained the situation to him.

"So you want to collect the DNA, and reanimate the people this, 'Kabuto' reanimates, before he can reanimate them?" Asked Hashirama. Mari nodded.

"I want to prevent as many deaths as possible. Which reminds me, the Third is going to die." Hashirama frowned, but Mari continued. "I'm not sure about saving him though, see, the thing is he's... well, emotionally compromised as a Hokage, that is, Danzo is taking advantage of him, and the Third lets things go, like when he let his student escape after experimenting on sixty infants, only one of whom survived, he looked the other way when Orochimaru Danzo ordered a _twelve year old to murder his parents, friends, and clan, not to mention scar his brother for life."_ Mari hissed the last bit, frustrated.

"I understand your feeling for him as he is your student, but honestly, if he lives, it could cause more harm than good. The Fifth Hokage needs to come in, they won't be so easily manipulated."

Hashirama looked thoughtful, but also sad. "Has Konoha really become so... corrupt?"

"Your village or your student." she said, sitting down. Hashirama looked down, before looking up curiously.

"Who is the Fifth Hokage? You speak highly of them." Mari smiled. "You her, actually, Tsunade." Hashirama paled.

"Tsunade?" He said in horror. Mari laughed. "It's not as bad as it sounds, she does great, actually, leads the village against the Akatsuki, and a war will only last a few days, the war." Mari explained.

Hashirama laughed nervously.

"You know the porn reading grey haired ninja with a mask that's always late and makes up excuses all the time?" Mari asked. Hashirama nodded. "Kakashi Hatake, you mention him before. What about him?"

"That's the future Sixth Hokage." Hashirama, once again paled. "HIM?! The future of this village is doomed..." a dark cloud appeared over his head.

Mari laughed. "What about the seventh...?" Hashirama asked, quietly. Mair then beamed.

"Naruto." Hashirama blinked. "So he achieves his dream then."

"Indeed... but Konoha's not out of hot water, even then... more danger comes to Konoha. I need to completely change this world if I want to prevent the slaughter in the future."

"Slaughter?" Exclaimed Hashirama, concerned.

"The village is destroyed. A group known as The Kara appear as well... I don't know much about them, but they are insanely strong, like Madara, strong." Hashirama's expression morphed into horror once again.

"So, naturally, I am trying to figure out how to protect not only this village, but also the world... eh, in the end we might be forced to relocate, because evacuation is the only way I can think of right now to save the people of Konoha. But the village itself? Still working on it." Mari said, leaning against the wall.

"It's been two weeks since team seven got there first D-rank mission, and it'll only be a matter of time before Naruto requests to go on a C-rank. Once that happens, tail them and wait until Zabuzza and Haku are dead. Once that happens, take a clipping of their hair and bring it back, I would save them, but there's no for sure way to know they would survive anyway, plus it's the begining of the plot, so what occurs in the next several months are key to how they will be in future and I would like to avoid butterfly effects."

She told Hashirama looking back at him. "I can't be missing from the village, nor am I very good at stealth, especially hiding from someone like Kakashi. We need to collect the DNA and reanimate the correct people before Kabuto does, luckily we have plenty of time. I plan on telling Kakashi after the Chunnin Exams... but before the Akatsuki show up. Really, gathering their DNA will be the most difficult." Mari sighed, running a hands through there hair.

"Anyways, here, put on this mask and cloak. I'll summon you once I'm informed of there mission."

Mari handed the mask and cloak to Hashirama, who dawned them, and then sunk back into the ground in his coffin.

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke showed up that night looking smug, and cheerful. "Nee-chan! We got a C-rank mission!" I smiled at the two of them.

"I'm glad. Now, make sure you keep your head in the game, just because you probably won't be attacked by Ninja, doesn't mean you should take it any less seriously. This is not a game." I warned the two.

"Yes, Nee-chan.."" Said Naruto.

"Hn."

"Alright. Now. Who wants to learn how to walk up trees?" I asked. Kakashi should have taught them by now, the only reason he saved it for later, was because they were near about to freaking DIE if they didn't learn it.

"HELL YEAH! I WANNA LEARN THAT! DATTEBAYO!"

"Quiet Naruto you'll wake the neighbors."

* * *

"Alright, so, you focus your chakra into your feet, carefully. To much and you fly off, to less and you fall down. Don't be abashed if you don't get this right away, only someone with amazing chakra control would be able to master it right away." I explained.

Naruto and Sasuke stared at me, as I stood upside down on a tree-branch. "Come on. It's important that your learn this before your mission. Now look, I want you both to work together, help each other out. I will expect both of you to have helped each other. This is not a competition, to not treat it as one. Alright?" I asked.

Naruto raced up the tree... only to fly off. Sasuke made it a little further, only to fall on his ass. I laughed.

"You have until the sun sets to learn this, after that I want you both home, do not stay and try to master this if you cannot by that time, oh and if one fails, so does the other." I said. This gave them a total of five hours to complete the task.

I left them there.

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke showed up around sunset looking tired, but also triumphant.

"Did you complete the exercise?" I asked. Sasuke responded by walking up the wall, and standing on the ceiling, followed by Naruto, who struggled but ultimately made it there to. I beamed.

"Well done guys! Now eat up and go to bed, you have a big day tomorrow."

* * *

 **Chapter Nine is up! What do you think of telling Kakashi?  
**

 **Should she, or should she not?**


	10. Chapter 10 The Yugure

Hashirama slid stealthily through the woods, silently following the team. Hashirama watched, slightly amused as Naruto and Sasuke interacted, reminding him greatly of his friendship with Madara when they were younger, if a bit different. There was something familiar about the boy, perhaps it was because he was Uchiha?

'Oh right', Hashirama remembers, 'Mari did mention they were the reincarnation's of Indra and Asura, as well as myself and Madara.'

Hashirama frowned. If that boy takes the same path as Madara... no, Mari likely has a plan to avoid that.

To think, he would be at the beck and call of a young woman, barely 20. Mari was from another world, and yet she shows such dedication to this world and village. She entrusted Hashirama with her precious people's safety.

 **FlashBack**

 _Mari looked at Hashirama, handing him three scrolls and a vial of something. "I have decided on saving Zabuzza and Haku. They'll be alive, make sure you look like a hunter nin, further instructions are in the blue scroll. As for team seven, give them the red scroll for explanations, and if they do not recognize you, claim to be a summoning. Kakashi will be suspicious, but the excuse with hold for the kids.  
_

 _"And you do?" He couldn't help but ask. Mari sighed, she does that often. "No, but somebody must." Her eyes looked old and tired._

 _"To be completely honest, I'm actually a pacifist. I've lived a quiet and peaceful life up until I was sixteen. Then I ended up here, in this Shinobi World so full of hatred, war and violence, I suppose this is selfish of me, but I want things to go back to being happy and peaceful, and so I am doing everything in my power to do so." She admitted.  
_

 _"Wanting peace and happiness, no I don't think that's selfish at all."_

 ** _END OF FLASHBACK_**

Mari was certainly a peculiar case. But she wanted one thing, world peace, something not even he could achieved.

Granted, he didn't have her foreknowledge, or knowledge of the past either. Hashirama supposed that gave her an advantage he never did. He died protecting the village, and Mari, she lives to protect it, and the world. He can see she won't waver, she will protect those dear to her.

She has the will of fire. Perhaps one day, Hashirama mused, she may end up becoming a Hokage.

* * *

Chunnin Exams. Ah... my poor nerves. Speaking of, I realized a problem. Several problems, if fact.

Sacrifices and Chakra. Oh right, and control...

Sacrifices, I could use Zetsu clones. On the other hand, missing nin would preferable, since White Zetsu are used during the Fourth Shinobi war, and it's not like I could steal any. Plus by then, it would be to late.

So I need to make a list of the people I want to reanimate, and check out lists of missing nin as potential sacrifices. I couldn't reanimate all the people Kabuto did. I would NOT be able to control them, so I should stick to those either loyal to the leaf, or want revenge on Tobi.

So I guess I've gotta reanimate the ones who are the real problem. "Mari." I looked over to see Hashirama carrying two bodies.

"Are they..."

"There alive, as you requested. The drug worked perfectly, I made off with their unconscious bodies, and left behind the fake bodies which were quickly burned by fire so Kakashi could not identify them. Though I did have to threaten to look convincing..." I waved my hand. "They'll be fine, it's these guys I'm worried about." One of them started to stir.

"Speak of the devil." I said, pulling my cloak over my face. Zabuzza came to, looking around before struggling on his binds. "Haku!" He called, looking at Haku, who stirred. "Zabuzza-Sama? What happened?" He asked, looking around the underground bunker.

"Hello." I stepped out of the shadows. Zabuzza narrowed his eyes. "Who are you?"

"You may call me M, for now. I have a proposition for you two." I said carefully. "What kind of... proposition?" Asked Haku.

"Join me and assist in the protection and improvement of all Shinobi Nations and creation of world peace."

"And if I refuse?" Asked Zabuzza. "Then I wipe your minds of this encounter and send you on your way." I sighed. I'd keep an eye on them if they died, and reanimate if they did end up being killed. "But it's your choice."

Zabuzza and Haku stayed quiet for a few minutes. "What did you mean by join you?" I sighed. "I am... in need of assistance and as such, I find myself creating a... organization, of sorts, if things go well, an organization attempting world peace."

"Are you Akatsuki?" Asked Zabuzza, and I blinked, then laughed. "No, but I can see how you would draw that conclusion." I said. "But no. I am... quite different, in fact you could probably think of me as the Akatsuki's... adversary. The Yugure." I said. Akatsuki meaning dawn, so I guess that makes me the dusk. Yugure.

"What do we get if we join this, Yugure?"

"Well, I can't promise you money, if that's what your after, in fact I can't promise you'll survive. But I can promise that if the Yugure succeed, peace will be achieve and both of you could become heroes. You could save your village." I said.

"There is no saving that place, I already tried."

"On the contrary, I here there's rebellion, and if I had to put a bet on it, I'd say the current Mizukage's days are numbered. They'll win before the next three years pass." I said, confidently. "So, do you want to go with your lives as Missing nin, always living in fear of being hunted, or do you want to help me save the world from crazy people?"

"Save the world?" Asked Haku. I nodded. "Yeah... the Akatsuki are gonna end the world. Ironically. I intend to prevent that, as well as create world peace. So. Are you in?" I asked.

"Zabuzza, I would like to help save the world."

"Yeah, I suppose if the world is destroyed, it would be a lot harder to live in it. I'm in."

I smiled, "excellent. Oh." I pulled off my hood. "come on out." Hashirama walked out, disguise still on. "Are you sure it's alright if they know?" He asked. I already told him earlier, that if we want help, they need to trust us, that means no hidden identity. I didn't want to be the Akatsuki. I cut them both loose.

"It's fine. I'm Mari, and this is Hashirama, the First Hokage." I handed them both scrolls, cloaks, and necklace. Zabuzza's eye widened. "The first Hokage...I thought he was dead?"

"I brought him back."

"What's this?" Asked Haku, holding the uniform. "It's a uniform, cloak." It was white on the inside, with blue on the outside, with white crescent moons.

"What about the jewelry?" Asked Zabuzza eyeing the necklace in distaste.

"That has power in it. If you die, I'll know, and if you need assistance, then you just poor chakra into it, and it signal's me. I can also use it to communicate with you, read your scrolls and it'll explain most of the stuff you need to know."

The coordinates for the meeting location, and the severity of the mission are the following, Blue, mandatory meeting, check in. Yellow, one of the members is in danger, and is in need of assistance. Purple, Orochimaru related problem. Red, Akatsuki related problem. Orange, tailed beast related issue. Then finally black, a member has died. Normally, it will be clear.

"Handy." Stated Zabuzza, reluctantly putting it on. "I assume it also tracks us?" He said, putting on the cloak.

"Well, if your in trouble, I need to know where you are." I said. Haku put on his cloak and necklace.

"The scrolls are pretty much instructions, and also a few key things all members should know."

Key things like, A I know the future and the basic information of all the Akatsuki members, along with the stuff about tailed beasts, Kabuto and Orochimaru.

* * *

I walked around the village, observing the people as they glanced at me, but otherwise payed me little mind.

I'm a little worried about the oncoming events.

Particularly the mess with Orochimaru.

Just while thinking of the topic, I noticed a group of three looking lost. There were two girls and boy. The boy was tall and lankly, with green hair and orange eyes, while the girls had purple eyes and blonde hair, they looked similar. They wore black, gold and green, with a headband on there forehead, with what looked like a Shell on it. I found it odd I've never seen a headband like that.

I sighed, opting on helping them out.

"Hello." I said approaching them. "You must be here for the Chunnin Exams. I'm Mari, Midori Mari. Who are you?" I asked politely.

"I'm Suzuki Yukiko, these are my teammates, Suzuki Yui and Takada Utika."

"Wait, you wouldn't happen to be of the Midori Clan?" Asked Yui. Utika immediately whacked her on the head. "Baka! The Midori Clan had been extinct for over a two hundred years now, plus there nothing but legends." He scolded.

I blinked. "The Midori Clan?" I asked curiously. Utika looked at me. "The Midori clan was a small, but powerful people that appeared out of nowhere, some say they fell out of the sky, and were once located in the land of water, they lived on an Island. They were isolated from most of the other islands, and spoke in a foreign tongue. Some say they were demons, so they were hunted down to extinction for the powers they posses and for fear of what they might be. They had a mysterious Kekkei Genkai that had the ability to copy other Kekkei Genkai." My eyes widened.

"How.. interesting.." I said slowly. Could it be, were there once people like me? Were they from my world?

"Do you know where a hotel is?" Asked Yukiko. "Ah, yes, head that way, and you'll find an Inn not far... good day and I hope you enjoy your stay here." I said.

I made my way home, my head filled with worry. There were others. There was a Clan. Midori... this had happened before. To other people. Did they know what was happening? To appear in an unknown land... at least I was familiar with this place. But if they had no idea... and it would have been in a time of constant war.

"I had a clan.." I whispered. I should mention this to Hashirama.

* * *

 **So here's a thought that crossed my mind while writing this. What if I made Mari the Sixth Hokage instead of Kakashi? Now before you off on how that would make her crazy Mary-Sue levels... I don't think so... think about how crazy it later on in the plot. I mean, Kakashi get's to do Sussano and he didn't even have Sharingan... I mean really.  
**

 **But putting the whole Mary-Sue or no Mary-Sue, putting that aside,**

 **Mari as a Hokage. Of course she would be strong, she would be a Kage, but if she was a cannon would she be a Mary-Sue? I mean really... would that be so far fetched?**

 **Don't worry about relationships, she'll build them, she's already someone Naruto considers a sister, as does Sasuke, she's Kakashi's first student as well and she will build more relationships with the character and villagers. I'm proposing this idea because things need to change in the Village, plus it will make it easier on Mari's plans.**

 **The only problem I can see getting in the way, is that she is not an original member of Konohagakure.**

 **SO tell me what you think about the Yugure. I had been planning for her to have her own little group of trusted people... she kinda taking a leap of faith with Zabuzza and Haku, but hey, she's knew at this. Plus they'd be fools to betray her, with her powers and the First Hokage on her side.**


	11. Chapter 11 Close Call

The Revelation of the Midori Clan had been shocking to say the least, and I guess I would to more research on it.

Later. After the series reached it's end, after the world is saved, if it's saved, then I'll do more research into it, along with the Otsutsuki Clan, and the organization called The Kara. The Chunnin Exams had started by now, and I opted to stay as far away from it as possible, at least until the final exam.

Then I would absolutely have to be present. My main concern was being unnoticed and unseen, and operate from the shadows, perfectly overlooked and underestimated.

I sighed. As much as my curiosity, and a... fangirl, side would absolutely love to go sneaking around the Chunnin exams, I simply could not afford it.

If either Orochimaru or Kabuto noticed me, saw my abilities, I was screwed. Not to mention I need to think about more possible candidates for the Yugure. I've already got a few in mind.

So far I've got Hashirama, myself Haku, and Zabuzza.

I sighed pulling out my notebook. The Chunnin Exams had started yesterday.

I glanced at the date, I'd first started writing this book back in my world, and I'd kept up the date, in my world, I would have been gone for exactly five years, four months and twelve days. I wonder, how is my family doing now that I'm gone?

I hope they are safe.

When I first showed up here, I may have acted brave, and I was... but that doesn't mean I wasn't terrified. I'm very well aware of what could happen to me here. The incredible danger. I laughed and joke to protect myself from an unkind world.

Ironic, if you had told me, half a decade ago that I would be stuck in a parallel world, a world that just so happens to be exactly like the anime series, Naruto, that I would come to be the elder sister figure to two of the main characters, possess a Kekkei Genkai that can copy others powers, and that I would reanimate a the First Hokage and do all of this...

I would probably show you to the nearest mental hospital. Or think your on drugs. Or joking.

Or all of the above.

I thought by twenty I'd be in college. Probably in my second or third year, depending on how fate played out.

Nope. I'm a Ninja, a Chunnin, in Konoha, and I'm the leader of a secret organization called the Yugure, the dusk, which it's very name will threaten the Akatsuki, the dawn, I have reanimated Hashirama, whom Orochimaru wanted and I've taken what he wanted, therefore I am in danger. I have a power he will most likely be interested in, therefore I am in danger.

I plan to seal Zetsu away before he can even breath Kaguya's name. I also must do something about Madara.

Either prevent him from getting reanimated... or stop him from casting the Tsukuyomi. However... it's fucking Madara.

I can't fight him and live. Not unless I keep Itachi alive and powerful, not unless both he and Sasuke, Naruto, and my Yugure, not to mention myself, are able to face him together, only then do we actually stand a chance of defeating him.

Look at me, ever so ambitious. I wonder what I should make for breakfast tomorrow? Pancakes again? Or ramen like Naruto asked.

* * *

Mari was nearby when she heard the yells of alarm. Jumping from the rooftop she'd been birched on, debating the, do I or do I not do something about Orochimaru, she landed near some gravestones, wrinkling her nose at the smell of death. _Time to start play acting._ She thought.

Anko noticed Mari's presence, walking over to her. "What's going on?" Asked Mari. Anko looked tense.

"It's him." Anko said looking serious.

"Dude, do not play the pronoun game with me." Mari deadpanned.

"I think Orochimaru had snuck into the Chunnin exams." Anko clarified. Mari's eyes widened. "Seriously? What would be want there, it's not like there anything in there that would... oh no." Mari said.

"Sasuke Uchiha and Uzumaki Naruto are in there." Anko said. "Go inform the Hokage, I'll go on ahead!" She ordered the other Shinobi, jumping into the forest.

Mari watched her go and stood there, feeling worry and guilt seep into her, making her stomach feel queezy. "I can't believe I'm doing this." She jumped after Anko following the snake lady into the forest of death.

Mari POV

Good lord, can I get anymore stupid? But, still, what if I cause a butterfly effect and Anko dies? I mean, it's not like I have to face Orochimaru, it more ah, making sure Anko gets out alive... Not to mention he has no idea I have a Kekkei Genkai that can copy blood-limits. Nope. He has no idea.

Of course he could still kill me...

If worse comes to worse, I'll just whip out a higher level jutsu and be knocked out for a month.

Dear god, what am I thinking?!

I stopped on a tree branch. "Ugh! Dammit!" I clutched my head. Why do I have to pry? God dammit why must I worry so much?!

Damn Paranoia.

Then I heard it. The sound of a struggle. I sensed it to, the feeling of... I don't know, it was like the air had thickened.

I crept over, jumping onto a branch, looking down at the mess, hiding myself as best I could.

"Kukuku" Orochimaru ripped off his fleshy mask.

"That's right, substitution." His laugh rang through the forest. "That's right, your one of the elite now? A righteous warrior. How naughty of you to use a forbidden jutsu like that."

Angrily, Anko pulled the kunai out of her hand and hurled it at Orochimaru who caught it between his fingers.

"It won't worked Anko." He held up two fingers in front of his face, suddenly Anko started walking towards him.

She wasn't in control.

"Why are you here?" She growled.

"I'm disappointed, I expected a friendly reception after all this time." He mocked, approaching her.

"Don't tell you've come here to assassinate Lord Hokage."

"Not yet, I don't have quite enough followers to attempt that, but I've heard such great things about this village that I thought I might make it mine." Said Orochimaru.

Anko suddenly groaned in pain, falling to her knees. "Aw, it's the mark isn't it? I put that same curse mark on a young man just a little while ago. He's a very promising prospect."

"You haven't changed I see, he'll die before he serves you." Anko hissed.

Orochimaru chuckled. "Very possibly. I'd say the odds are, one and ten against him. The kid may survive, as you did."

Anko smirked. "Sounds like you want him badly, huh?" Orochimaru reached out and stroked her cheek.

"Aw, jealous? It that it?" Orochimaru asked. "You can't forgive me can, for using you and tossing you aside. In some ways the boy has even more potential than you had. You see he's inherited the sublime abilities the Uchiha had."

A wide grinned spread across his face. "And his physical condition is excellent, yes he may very well be the heir I'm looking for."

Orochimaru stood. "At the very least he makes things interesting. Whatever happens, make sure no one stops the exams early. Three of my followers are also candidates, I look forward to seeing how they fair." Then he was gone.

I let out a breath I didn't know I'd been holding. That was risky, and he had to know I was watching, and probably just didn't care.

I can't believe I just survive that.

* * *

 **Well, here's chapter eleven. Please Review.**


	12. Chapter 12 Near Death

**The following chapter was quite difficult to write, fight scene aren't really my thing but I tried my best hope you like it!;) Sorry if the Yugure was off putting.  
**

* * *

As soon as Orochimaru vanished from view, Mari began to run through forest, running as fast as her legs could carrier her. However, my run was cut short when something slammed into her, grabbing her neck and pinning against a tree, effectively knocking the breath out her as she struggled to breath, her vision blurred for a second.

"Kukuku, I thought I felt someone nearby." Mari let out a strangled gasp as Orochimaru stared back at her.

Mari struggled relentlessly as Orochimaru's grip tightened, before she went poof.

 _She replaced herself with a Shadow Clone._ Thought Orochimaru, Mari, who was up in the tree, was panicking.

 _Shit, I am sooooo not ready for this fight... I can't summon Hashirama, or else I will die within the month, and Anko might notice..._ Mari thought, keeping her eyes on the snake man bellow, who had by now looked over at her.

Mari's hand concealed, she performed a mist jutsu, to hide herself from the snake. Soon fog covered the area, Mari moving from her location.

Now ever if she activated her Byukbugan, she wouldn't see Orochimaru, but he couldn't see her either... right?

Mari switched over to her Inuzuka abilities, sniffing the air, and straining her ears trying to hear the Sannin.

She heard movement to heard right, and jumped just as a large gust of wind blew through the forest knocking her to the ground.

The fog was gone, and she quickly stood up, searching the area for the snake man. He walked out of the forest and into view causally. Mari tensed, and readied for the upcoming fight for her life.

 _Dammit I wish I could summon Hashirama._ Mari thought with a grimace. She clapped her hands to together, and blew a large amount of fire at Orochimaru, who togged, then shoot snakes at her, she did replacement jutsu, switching herself with a log, and flashing up above the area, before pulling out a scroll and hurling kunai with paper bombs down bellow at Orochimaru.

She moved fast, pulling out her sword, creating three shadow clones, and moving away from the battle unseen.

Mari's clones attacked Orochimaru with all the skill she has, as he easily dodged her attacks, pulling out a sword of his own, and cut her clones down.

Mari grimaced, pulling off her weights, letting them drop. They were not quite as heavy as Lee's, she was not ready for that level, but they still weighed enough to create a loud thud and a creator upon hitting the ground.

Mari sped around the area, hurling kunai with string attached laced with poison of her own making with paper bombs attached, creating a sort of web around the area of poison and bombs. While using shadow clones who hurled bombs at the snake Sannin.

Mari then went underground, leaving a clone to serve as a decoy as she lay more bombs underground, before suddenly popping up, attempting to get Orochimaru from behind.

He moved, jumping away, throwing kunai at Mari, who blocked some them with her sword, however a few skimmed by her arm, cutting her cheek, arm and legs. She winced in pain glaring at Orochimaru, as the both of them were surrounded by a web of poison and bombs.

Orochimaru then attacked her, moving faster than she could see, his knee coming in contact with her rib-cage as she heard a crack, her ribs were broken, and the force of the blow sent her flying. She fell from the trees, landing on the ground, catching herself on her arms, hearing another crack, and a feeling of burning pain in her left wrist.

Mari panted, standing in a defensive position, before putting her plan into action and activated all the bombs, using replacement jutsu, her left hand barely able to form the hand seals.

Orochimaru blinked, hissed as the ground started to explode along with the web around them. Mari suddenly vanished with a poof. Shadow Clone. He wouldn't be able to follow her. He easily snaked his way out of there, with little more than singed clothing as he appeared in another location.

Just who was that girl? She'd put on a very interesting show. He'd investigate that later. For now, he had an Uchiha to catch.

* * *

Mari stumbled out of the forest of death, her head was spinning, and she felt like vomiting. She was covered in cuts and bruises, not to mention a view burn marks from the fight and explosions. Her ribs burned, and were mostly like broken, as she held her left wrist close to her chest, it was broken as well, she'd landed wrong in her panic.

She was barely able to stand from the amount of energy it took to pull off that fight, she knew beating Orochimaru was never in the cards, but getting away from him was not something she could fail at. She used all the skills she had, and threw them all at him.

Well almost all of them, the ones she could afford him seeing anyway. _Though I must admit, I was very tempted to pull out the Sharingan, just to give me an edge, but I know better.  
_ Mari thought.

 _Even with the Sharingan, I'm nowhere near strong enough to beat him. Granted, that trick I pulled will only work once. Now I've got to come up with an entirely different, 'fuck-this-dude-is-to-strong escape plan. Ugh... I should've told Kakashi._

Stumbling out of the woods, she fell my head spin, and the last thing Mari saw was a few blurry figures running to to aid as she muttered out a message. "T-tell Kakashi... Sorry.."

Mari went limp as the Shinobi reached her, checking her pulse. "Get her to the Hospital, quickly!"

* * *

Kakashi had been informed that Mari had been found at the edge of the forest of death, from the medical reports she was suffering from chakra exhaustion, but whats more was that she had four broken ribs and two fractured ones, and her wrist was also broken, while she also had first and second degree burns on her forearms, knees, and shoulders. She had bruising around her neck.

With Orochimaru's curse mark on Sasuke's neck, it wasn't hard to figure out who's done that to her, though the fact that she survived, she wasn't his target, but had gotten in his way.

According to other Shinobi, Mari had been seen following Anko into the forest of death, Anko had been found later, looking not so well, but not nearly as bad as Mari.

Why would she go after Anko, especially when she's shown no desire for much violence? Maybe she was worried for Naruto and Sasuke, she was like their sister after all.

Kakashi sighed and looked down at the girl, who was laying unconscious on the hospital bed. Naruto and Sasuke has visited her, along with Sakura. Naruto'd demanded who'd done this while Sasuke looked positively blood thirsty.

Though, that might have been because of the curse mark effects...

They'd left flowers, Naruto swearing that'd he find out who'd done this and avenge Mari, Sasuke silently agreeing, before they both left to go train. Sasuke occasionally visiting, usually to brood about stuff, while Naruto visited every chance her got.

That was three weeks ago.

Needless to say, the who team hoped for Mari to wake up soon.

* * *

 **Well, I comatose my OC... It was really hard figuring out how to get her to survive Orochimaru.  
**

 **Why did I make her go into the woods? Well, let's just say she's got impulse control issues, and not to mention she's bit of a control freak.**


	13. Chapter 13 Secrets revealed

**Hello my lovelies! Her we have another chapter. I overall skipped the month, as... well she's in a coma so... but not to worry, there will be a few chapters explaining on things like, Hashirama training, her Chunnin Exams, and the events while in coma in the future... maybe. Depends on whether I have time, or if you guys event want filler.**

 **"Un." Dream person talking**

"Un" Normal person.

' _Un'_ Thinking

 **Warning: Weird dreams, fast pasted story telling, Orochimaru being Orochimaru, cursing, emoness.**

* * *

 ** _"Mari..."_**

 _Cold... so... cold. Why am I so cold?  
_

 ** _"Mari..."_**

 _Am I dead? Is this... what death feels like? No... I can't die..._

 ** _"Mari!"_**

 _No... I can't die... not yet! I won't die! I'm not done!  
_

 ** _"Mari..."_**

 _Who is that? Is that my name? Why are they calling me?_

 ** _"MARI!"  
_**

 _It was blurry. Foggy, but I could barely make out a blond haired figure... Naruto. He's sad... he upset._

 _"Nee-Chan... why didn't you stop it?" Suddenly the Kyubi was being pulled out of him, he fell. "NO! Naruto!" His blue eyes held no more light._

 _"NARUTO!"_

 _I saw Sasuke, he was upset, falling into darkness, he looked over at me, his eyes held darkness. "This is your fault, you couldn't save me." He fell into the dark void.  
_

 _I tried to pull him out. "SASUKE!"  
_

 _Kakashi looked at me with hatred in his eyes. "Why didn't you tell me Obito was alive? I thought you trusted me NOW THERE ALL DEAD!"_

 _"Kakashi..."_

 _"I hate you!"_

 _" **I couldn't have done it without you, Mari." Tobi's Sharingan whirled. "Infinite Tsukuyomi!"**_

 _I was blinded by a bright white light._

* * *

Immediately, I shot up, taking deep breaths and looked around. I alone in a hospital room. Frantically I stood up on wobbly legs. How long had I been out? I opened the door to the hospital room, grabbing a nurse. "How long have I been out?"

"Miss, you need to get back to your room-"

"How long?!" I yelled.

"A month." I paled. "When are the Chunnin Exams?"

"They started a few hours ago." The medic nin replied. I pushed past her.

"Get me my clothing, now." I growled, gathering my strength, ignoring the medic's protests. I grabbed my cloths, throwing them on, and running out, getting to my apartment, arming myself.

The Exams have started, I need to put my plan into motion. There are no giant snakes attacking the city as off yet. I have time, though probably very little.

I sent a message to Zabuzza and Haku through the necklace. Then I started off to the Exams, soon arriving at the arena, perched on a roof, hiding my signature as best I could, and carefully getting into position above the Hokage tower.

I'd already made plans to try to stop the Hokage's death. I was on the correct rooftop, and thanks to the training the Hashirama, they shouldn't notice me. Getting training from the first Hokage was something that drastically improved my ability to hide, and sense others, and not to mention got me wood style, which was hard to obtain, but ultimately I got in the end.

I closed my eyes trying to focus. I sense Orochimaru and the Hokage below me, then Kabuto was in the stands, I sensed others, Shinobi, unfamiliar, most likely the sound four or something.

My thoughts drifted back to my dream.

 _No. That will not happen. Not on my watch.  
_ I remained on the rooftop, but between the glare of the sun, roar of the crowd, and the distance, I could barely make out what was going on, only seeing the chidori and Gaara's sand, so I know it's Sasuke vs Gaara. It was about twenty minutes before I felt Genjutsu. I released it on me before preparing for attack.

Suddenly there was a loud cry coming from the arena.

"BLOOD! MY BLOOD!" Gaara's cries echoed though the arena, I hid myself.

It had begin.

* * *

The Third Hokage was on the roof. "I never, the Sand village betraying the Leaf village."

"The treaty between our villages was simply to let down your guard. This petty little battle game ends now, from this point on, the course of history will change." The 'Kazekage' taunted. Hiruzen's eyes narrowed.

"What are you saying? That your going to start a War?" He asked incredulously.

"That's right." Hissed the supposed sand leader. Hiruzen tried to convince him otherwise.

"Armed conflict resolves nothing. We should seek a resolution through negotiation. There's still time, Lord Kazekage. You can reconsider." Hiruzen reasoned.

"Kukuku, perhaps the fear of death grows only with age, Sarutobi-Sensei." Hissed the 'Kazekage'. Hiruzen's eyes widened with recognition at the voice.

"You.." He trailed off. The man behind Hiruzen chuckled, then his attention was caught in the arena below them, Gaara fleeing the arena.

"Well, well, well, we had intended to capture Sasuke while Gaara causing trouble, but I suppose not everything goes as planned, does it?" He sounded unfazed, if not mildly irritated.

"I see, then the Hidden Leaf village, and Sasuke were your targets, is that correct?" Hiruzen asked.

"Ha, do you really think that the leaf village is so important? Now if Gaara returns I'll be able to show you something very interesting, very interesting indeed, but anyway, your stubbornness and incompetence have allowed me to outmaneuver you. I've defeated you." He mocked, arrogant as ever.

"Nothing is decided until the very end, I taught you that years ago, didn't I?" The Hokage's eyes narrowed.

The 'Kazekage' ripped off his face revealing the snake inside.

"Orochimaru." Hiruzen confirmed his suspicions.

The two continued there little conversation. "Hmf. Doesn't look like I'll be able to get out of this easily."

"Of course it wouldn't be easy, I know you, it would be a big bother if someone came in and got in your way wouldn't it?" Orochimaru replied. The Hokage chuckled.

The two of them charged, the battle begining. Meanwhile the Anbu looked like they could use some popcorn.

Then Orochimaru summoned the second Hokage. "No... Sensei." The third whispered. "Hiruzen? You got old." Stated Tobirama. "A summoning Jutsu, that brat use the reanimation Jutsu? How insolent." He sounded offend.

Suddenly he looked over in a certain direction. "Who's the girl?" All three Shinobi looked over to see a girl with long fluffy hair whirling about her with a huge grin on her face, hands on her hips. _She reminds me of someone with that look...'_ Thought Tobirama.

Mari held up her hands in a peace sign, winking at them. "What's up bitches? Mind if I partake in the action?"

* * *

"What's up bitches? Mind if I partake in the action?" I called out the suicidal phrase staring dead on at the three deadly Shinobi. Hiruzen's eyes widened like he realized how screwed I now was, I mean, his eyeballs are practically popping out of his head!

"Mari, what are you doing here?! Do you not realize the danger you're in?" He demanded. Orochimaru turned in my direction, clearly annoyed, but he recognized me. "You, your that girl from the forest." He hissed. I nodded at him, grinning. "Names Midori Mari. Remember that... heh, hey Hokage-Sama, please don't be to angry with what I'm about to do." I said, quickly going through the hand signs."SUMMONING JUTSU: EDO TENSEI!" I slammed my hand on the ground.

Cue gasps.

Hashirama's coffin popped out of the ground. "Mari, why did you take so long to summon me?" Asked Hashi, before taking in his surroundings lighting up at the sight of his brother. "Tobirama! I see you got reanimate by Orochimaru. I told you reanimation was a bad idea." Tobirama looked like he wanted to sink back into the ground or just wack Hashirama on the head. "Nii-san.. you do realize you are also reanimate, by a little girl."

"OI! I'm a bloody groan ass twenty year old got damn woman dammit, don't you go around calling me little girl, you bloody zippidy racist snowflake emo rabbit!" I somehow said that all in one breath while pointing at Tobirama, who's brows rose. All of the Kage's and Orochimaru took a second to process what was said before glossing it over.

"Mari... what have you done?" Asked Hiruzen looking at me in... betrayal? "I truly am sorry that I didn't say anything, but I couldn't risk a certain someone finding out. You know who, plus," I said. "My sources told me that he," I pointed to Orochimaru. "Intended to reanimate the first and second Hokage, so I reanimate the first."

"And what or should I say who, exactly are these sources?" Hissed Orochimaru, leaking out soem deadly KI while taking step toward me, I shrank behind Hashi a little bit. "Ha... you wouldn't believe even if I told you, seriously it's some out of this world, type shit." I said, confusing and irritating him even more. "Not something I can just say, it would require a long ass talk." I looked at the Hokage.

"I'm sorry for not telling you, but there are people on your council I can't trust and I couldn't risk the information to get leaked." I explained.

"You don't seem concerned now." Noted the Hokage, glancing at Orochimaru. "I'm not trying to hide information from him, I'm hiding it from someone else, or someones, actually he's been associated with them." I replied.

"Them?" Asked Hiruzen. I sighed, deciding to just tell him.

"The Akatsuki." I told him. Orochimaru chuckled. "You have information on myself and the Akatsuki that you are hiding. Interesting, but why reanimate the first Hokage alone? Why not both if your sources told you that I would use both in my attack." Asked the snake Sannin.

"You have a point. Getting Hashirama's DNA was risky enough, plus getting a sacrifice unnoticed wasn't exactly easy." At Hiruzen's look I gave him a deadpan. "No, I didn't use a civilian, what do you take me for? Him?" I asked, then noted Orochimaru getting ready to attack at I pointed him.

Snakes suddenly shot towards me as I did the substitution jutsu.

Leaving a wood clone behind to answer his earlier question.

Orochimaru tilted his head. "Wood Style." His tongue flicked out, as he looked over to me, I was now next to the Hokage.

"Oh, there's you answer." I said, gesturing at the clone while looking at Orochimaru.

"Mari, what have you done?" Asked the Hokage. "Heh... Oops... can we talk about this later... if we survive?" The Hokage sighed.

"Very well."

Orochimaru, seemingly having enough talk, put the totem in Tobirama's head, making him lifeless. "Hashirama, could you take care of your brother?" I asked.

Hashirama nodded, attacking Tobirama. "Sorry Otouto!"

Hiruzen had watched the whole thing, before looking at me. "When did you reanimate him?" He asked. I blinked, then smiled sheepishly.

"Er... a year ago?" I admitted. "Sorry for keeping that a secret... and for using a forbidden jutsu, and for reanimated the First Hokage..." I apologized.

"Why should I trust you anymore?" He asked.

"I did it for the Leaf." The Hokage sighed. _'What am I gonna do with her?'_

* * *

 **So any ideas on new Yugure members are welcomed. I've got a few ideas on some already though.. Please review.  
**

 **Sorry for the cliffy;)**


	14. Chapter 14 Secrets Revealed Part Two

**Sorry for the shortness of the Chapter, so here's a question.**

 **What do you think of Mari?  
**

"Believe it" Talking

 _'Believe it'_ Thinking

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, if I did Sakura would have been likeable. Also, Itachi would be alive and Danzo would've died sooner.**

 **Warning: Reckless main character, plot twists, cursing, etc.  
**

* * *

The Hokage and Orochimaru battle while Tobirama and Hashirama fought, Hashirama keeping Tobirama from touching the Hokage. Branches leapt up from the roof and attack Orochimaru mimicking the effects of snakes, ironically.

Orochimaru cut through her attack, returning one of his own, several snakes lunging at her, Mari blocked with a wall of trees, before flipping over the wall, balancing on high placed tree branch that she controlled, hovering behind the Hokage, who'd summoned Enma. Orochimaru continued his attack on the Hokage, Mari saw no need to intervene, yet.

Mari glanced behind her and note Haku and Zabuzza, dressed in the uniform. She grinned like a lunatic, _it looks so cool!_ The Anbu tensed, ready to attack. Mari stopped them.

"Wait! Anbu-san. Those men are not your enemy. They are on our side." Mari called out to the Anbu, before looking at Zabuzza and Haku. "Zabuzza, Haku. Assist the Leaf, but do not kill the sand Shinobi if you can avoid it, protect the civilians." She ordered the two.

"Hai, Mari-Sama." Haku and Zabuzza headed off into the fray, Mari had tick mark on her head.

She'd told those guys not to use that prefix... dammit there doing it to annoy her, aren't they?

Well, Zabuzza is, anyway.

"Mari, do I want to know?" Asked the Hokage. Mari sighed. "Those are members are of the Yugure, an organization that wants to destroy the Akatsuki and save the world." She explained a little to cheerfully.

The Hokage sighed. "Am I to understand you joined this Yugure?" He asked, dodging one of Orochimaru's attacks, although it was clear the snake was listening to their conversation.

"Oh, I did more than join it, I created it." Mari said proudly. The Hokage sighed once again.

The Yugure's Goal is mostly about getting info on everyone and using it to keep them in line.

 _Namely because world peace will require knowing about all of the threats in order to stop them, therefore, it is in the Yugure's best interests to have dirt on everyone. My knowledge is there, for instance, of course, it's coded and encrypted and also can only be accessed by me and other Yugure members... well actually no not yet, not until all of the threats on my radar have been eliminated. Which brings me to another thing, when would be the correct time to reveal my powers?  
_ Mari thought, watching the Hokage and Orochimaru fight.

 _I sorely lost to Orochimaru before, mainly because I was unprepared and also way outclassed and also I couldn't use my Kekkei Genkai, but if I want to save the Hokage, I'm gonna need more than I can't use more than one at once, so I would have to switch rapidly between jutsu, then again, I don't really feel like having Orochimaru chasing after me for the damn power. It would be bothersome.  
_

Mari leapt into the fray, pulling out her Katana and blocking Orochimaru's when he charged for the Hokage at one point. ' _Then again,'_ Mari thought, dodging Orochimaru. _'He doesn't know I copy blood limits, and he's gonna find out in a few years anyways, if I want my plans to go accordingly, he does need to be distracted from Sasuke_.' Mari jumped away from Orochimaru, hurling several kunai with paper bombs attached. He dodged them easily, sending snakes at her, before continuing to attack the Hokage.

 _'Still, is it really worth it to get the snake's attention? Eh, you know what, I'll decide later. perhaps when he attacks Tsunade... If I can't get Sasuke to stay.'_ She decided. Orochimaru suddenly darted behind the girl, who gasped and before she could do anything, he went for the attack.

Mari blinked, before she suddenly stabbed from behind with a sword.

"Mari, no!" The Hokage exclaimed. Mari coughed.

Before suddenly the girl turned to wood. "A wood clone?" Question Orochimaru, furious. They heard laughing, come from the **_other_** side of the barrier. Mari stood, watching them, revealing herself near the Anbu.

"Orochimaru, did you honestly think I'd be stupid enough to willingly become trapped in a barrier with you, after what happened in the forest of death?" She asked, taunting him.

The Hokage sighed in relief. Now he can stop checking to see if she's alive or not. "Sorry but it's going to be some time before we fight again face to face." Said Mari, landing next to the Anbu. Orochimaru glared at her, removing the sword from the wood clone.

"So you are a coward." He remarked.

"A coward you say? No, I'm just not in the habit of willingly entering a battle I will loose, but I thought having Hashirama their in my stead should work though. However, in a few years perhaps we may meet again in battle, if you can slither your way out of this one, and maybe then I'll show you something special." She said.

Orochimaru chuckled, showing a flash of interest in his eyes before it was gone. "Perhaps, I do hope you don't disappoint, I may hold you to that promise." Mari smirked, before suddenly, she went poof.

 _'A shadow clone as well, this whole time,'_ Orochimaru mused. _'How interesting.'_

* * *

"Oh good lord! That was tough." Mari was on a building, having been assisting in civilians escape when she was hit with the memories of her clone, who'd watch the entire battle between her Wood Clone, and the others.

She'd barely had time to place a wood and shadow clone on the roof before summoning and un-summoning Hashirama, to ensure he would summon himself on the event her wood clone could not, and hold up the act.

Her plan had worked out surprisingly well, it now looked like she gave her best effort to save the Hokage.

However, in the end, it would be the same. Unfortunately, the Hokage would not make it. She'd explained to Hashirama the situation, and surprisingly he agreed, they couldn't save Hiruzen. Orochimaru needed to be weakened like he'd been, missing arms on the event that Mari couldn't save Sasuke. That way Sasuke could kill Orochimaru when necessary.

* * *

 **It was a clone this whole time. Heh... Please review ;)**


	15. Chapter 15 Explaining Stuff

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

"Believe it" Talking

 _"Believe it"_ Thinking

 **Warning: Talking. Lots of talking. Don't say I didn't warn you.**

* * *

Mari sat in front of several Shinobi, her eyes fixed ahead, her eyes nervous. Kakashi Hatake was in the rooms, he was her teacher after all. Jiraiya was also in the room, along with Inoichi, Ibeki, Shikaku, Asuma, she had refused point blank to speak to anyone else. Especially since Danzo would have been included. Mari had personally gathered all of them together after telling Kakashi she needed to talk. That and the fact that the Anbu had seen her use Wood Style and Reanimate the First Hokage.. well...

"Mari, is it true that you reanimated the First Hokage?" Asked Kakashi. Mari nodded. There were some murmurs. "Why?" Asked Inoichi.

"Because Orochimaru would have reanimated him anyway, and I need Hashirama's help." She responded.

"How did you know Orochimaru would reanimate the First Hokage? Did you know about the attack on the village?" Asked Ibeki. Mari sighed. "Yes, I knew about the attack on the village, but I had little proof of it, if any at all, and if I said anything Orochimaru would have been alerted and shifted his plans, or called them off and attacked at a different time which really could have resulted in the village being destroyed."

"You didn't answer the first question." Stated Ibeki. "I knew Orochimaru would reanimate the first Hokage because... well, that explanation is a bit difficult to believe. You all have been informed I'm from another world, yes?" Mari questioned. They all nodded. Good.

"Well, in that world, this world is a Story." Mari explained, before waiting for the reactions. Kakashi's eyes widened, as did the others, before Ibeki called her out. "What proof do you have of this?"

"That is how I knew about the attack, that is how I knew about Orochimaru reanimating the first Hokage, hell, that's how I even knew the reanimation jutsu. That I also know what is going to happen."

"Did you know the Hokage was going to die?" Asked Jiraiya. Mari looked down. "In the original timeline, Orochimaru reanimates the First and Second Hokage who attack the Third. The Third then uses the Reaper Death Sealing Jutsu to seal away Orochimaru's arms. This... this part of the story was key to the survival of the village in the future, you've no idea how bad it would be if he didn't have his arms sealed away. I would have warned the Old man, but Orochimaru put me in a coma. The reason I didn't warn him sooner is because of a certain elder who absolutely cannot trust under any circumstance, it the only reason I didn't say anything sooner, because I CANNOT allow him to gain this information." Said Mari.

"Which elder?" Asked Shikaku. Mari glanced around nervously, clearly worried about being overheard.

"The room has been sealed with privacy seals." Pipped in Jiraiya. Mari breathed out in relief. "Danzo. I am this worried because of Danzo. He has connections to Orochimaru, and the Akatsuki. I'm already a target because of my abilities, imagine how much of a target I would be if he knew I knew what I know?" She questioned.

"Danzo is a traitor?" Asked Inoichi, honestly not surprised. Mari nodded. "In a way, yes. I know he's been trying to kill the Hokage for a while know. I know he helped Orochimaru become who he is today, encouraging the human experimentation. Where did you think Orochimaru got all his test subjects at first?" Mari questioned. Jiraiya looked sickened.

"Danzo also caused the Akatsuki, indirectly of course. In the Rain village there were three people, Jiraiya, you actually know them. Konan, Yahiko, and Nagato."

"Impossible. They're dead." Said Jiraiya. I shook my head. "No... well Yahiko is dead. You see after you left they started a peace organization called the Akatsuki, originally, they did pretty well, and even stopped several conflicts, but then Danzo manipulated Hanzo into thinking that they were a threat, that they were planning a coup, which they weren't. So he kidnapped Konan and forced Nagato to kill Yahiko for her life, Nagato couldn't do it so Yahiko impaled himself on a kunai to save her. Of course, this did nothing in the end, because Hanzo was planning to kill them anyway, then Nagato went berserk. He summoned the gato statue and whipped out Hanzo's army. Hanzo barely escaped with his life. That's when a certain someone showed up and... Ok guys, this information triggers a war later in the original timeline when it got out, so I don't think I need to tell you, do not speak of this, ever." Mari said looking at all of the people in the room.

"Triggers a war?" Asked Asuma. Mari nodded. "Uchiha Madara didn't die in the valley of the end. He used a forbidden jutsu called the Izanagi to survive his injuries, he is the real leader behind the Akatsuki."

Everyone in the room froze. "Impossible." Said Kakashi. Mari shook her head. "I wish. But it gets worse guys. Nagato turned Yahiko's body into what is called the Diva path of Pain. There are Six Paths. Each one is very powerful in it's own way. They are all mentally linked and can see through each others eyes, and Nagato can see through all of them. They are dead bodies that can't feel pain, ironically. Anyways... Madara got them, and offered them power. You see Madara plans to collect all of the Biju, and revive the Jubi. If that happens, he will become the Jubi Jinnuriki, and activate the infinite Tsukiyomi which puts the world, every living thing, under his control." Mari finished.

There was silence as everybody processed this information. "Oh! Also it gets even worse." Mari added, and she swore she heard somebody groan.

"How could it get any worse?" Asked Asuma. "You just told us Madara Uchiha is alive and well, is running an organization full of S-rank criminals, plans to pretty much cause global destruction, and that Danzo is a traitor."

"Yes, well, this is about Itachi. He's innocent." Mari said. Everyone in the room looked at her with disbelief.

"The Uchiha were planning a Coup. Shisui Uchiha almost stopped that by using his eyes to change the head Uchiha's mind, but then Danzo ripped out one of the eyes, which is inside his hidden eye to this day. Shisui then entrusted his other eye to Itachi, who activated his Mangekyou Sharingan from the sorrow of loosing his best friend. Then Danzo gave Itachi an order, kill his entire clan with exception of his brother, become scapegoat, basically. He ordered a child to murder his parents." Mari said, anger clear in her eyes, and a slight KI entered the air as she spoke. Oh boy did she want to kill Danzo.

Everyone in the room was in shock. Mari leaned back in her chair. "That's all I have to say for now, I think I'll let you guys process and figure out what to do with the information."

* * *

 **Gah! I missed the deadline... Oh well, here's the chapter. Yes, Mari just told a shit ton of people about the whole thing, yes it might be stupid but... it's not like there gonna go around and tell everybody. Plus, I always intended for these characters to find out.**


	16. Chapter 16 Hello Again

**Hello my lovelies! Chapter Sixteen is up.**

 **Guest: Mari doesn't know much about the Kara, she knows what I knew when I first wrote this fic, which is the first episode, and some clips and spoilers here and there. But she will be nailing him on a few other things.**

 **Heart: Yep. Mari is a little thoughtless at times, after all she gonna have some flaws, one of which being a little impulsive, reckless and cocky on occasion. Yes, I may have left out a bit about the Yugure, intentionally of course. Glad you like the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto  
**

 **Warning: cursing, montages, etc, the usual.**

* * *

My fate is still undecided, but given on my knowledge and abilities, they seem to be in agreement that they couldn't afford to make an enemy out of me.

Naruto and Sasuke are at odds, again. Sasuke... has been marked. Which means he has to go to Orochimaru or else the damn thing might kill him.

Naruto and Sasuke's fighting has somehow gotten worse, and at first I was confused as to why, before it hit me.

Naruto was able to fight a tailed beast and win, taking over and finishing Sasuke's fight with Gaara. Then Naruto is also being taught by a Sannin.

Not mention he doesn't seem to know it was Orochimaru that put me in a Coma.

Wonder how he'll react if he did figure that out. Anyways... I plan on locating a certain Slug Sannin...

"Mari." Oh crap Kakashi found me. I turned to see Kakashi. "We need to talk.

Shit. This can't be good.

* * *

Kakashi stared at the woman in front of him. How could he have missed it? She knew, she knew everything all this time. She knew Konoha would be attack. She knew the Hokage would die. She knew Orochimaru was after Sasuke, she knew the Uchiha massacre would happen.

But she did nothing. She was technically his student, so he should have seen it. Even if the Hokage made him train her.

Even if she would become an asset to the village. He heard her reasoning and as much as it pained him he understood why... but that didn't mean he liked it.

"What are you planning?" Kakashi asked her. Mari sighed, sitting down looking at him with an expression no short of... irritation? She was expecting this yes, but for later. Looking out at the water next to the dirt path, she answered him.

"I'm going to find Tsunade and bring her back here." She said. Kakashi frowned. That not what he meant.

"What is your plan for the future? What to you have to gain from all this? Why do all this?" He clarified. She groaned.

"Kakashi-san you know I can't tell you everything, but I can tell you this. The stuff I told everyone back there is 100% true, and my goal is to save the world. Why? Because I am in the world, therefore it being destroyed would be rather inconvenient. I want to protect Naruto and Sasuke, they are my precious people. _I want to keep you safe to_..." She all but whispered the last part under her breath, but the Jounin heard it, a strange feeling bubbling in his chest before he pushed it away.

Her explanation was way to vague for his liking.

Suddenly all the hairs stood up on the back of his neck. Mari tensed as well, her face paling as she whispered. "Oh shit I forgot about this.."

Two cloaked figures walked into view, a shark man with giant word, sporting a vicious grin, and a blank faced Itachi Uchiha.

The four of them stopped and stared at each other. At first, nobody made a move, then Mari broke the silence.

"So, Itachi-san, how's being evil working out for you?" Kakashi wanted to face-palm. "Sasuke says hi. He really wants to kill you, by the way. But first he wants to talk, which is in my opinion way worse because that means actually taking responsibility for your actions and fixing your mistakes, and we wouldn't want that, would we?"

What is she on about- oh. Itachi wanted to die before he explained about his brother.

"Heh, it seem the chick knows you Itachi, didn't know you were a ladies man." Kisame mocked, however Itachi did not react to the crazy shark shinobi's jabs. Most likely used to it by now.

"Mari-San, I see your a Shinobi now." Said Itachi. "Kakashi-senpai, it's been a while."

"Can we just talk, you know, like the adult, mature people we are, I mean is fighting really necessary?" Mari said. Kakashi admittedly did not feel like fighting two S-rank Shinobi, he couldn't not fight them.

Kakashi looked over at Itachi. His eyes suddenly changed, Mangekyou Sharingan spinning into view.

Then the world turned red. He was tied to a cross.

"?!"

" **You are trapped in my Tsukuyomi**." Hundreds of Itachi's surrounded him. Then the pain began. It felt like days before Itachi spoke.

" **59 seconds and 72 hours to go."** Kakashi's eyes widened.

 _What is this hell..._

* * *

I watched as Kakashi suddenly dropped, and I knew he'd been caught in the Sharingan. Knowing I had very little option, I chose to use wood style this time around. Kakashi let out a strangled gasp. "D-don't look in his-"

"I know. I have them to you know." I cut him off, stepping in front of him. Itachi looked at me. "Really?" His tone was mocking. "So you did get the Sharingan."

"You did quite the damage to Sasuke's psychological health." I commented, "I had quite the trouble helping him recover. You know Orochimaru wants him, he's even been marked." I said, looking for a reaction. Kakashi having long since collapsed, unconscious. My wood clone picked up Kakashi, running off as I tensed, preparing to stall. Should I summon Hashirama? No... no Itachi won't kill me, I'm a Konoha Nin. Not if he can avoid it.

"I've heard of your group, the Akatsuki." I said. "A group of S-rank criminals hunting tailed beasts. So your after Naruto?"

"Ah, so you've heard of us girly." Said Kisame. Wood lashed out at him, blocking the attack from his sword as I jumped backwards, keeping a eye on Itachi.

"Certainly, and if you'd like, please deliver a message to a certain member for me." I said, keeping the branches of wood attack him, he cut through them easily, but the more he cut the more they grew.

Itachi watched us, asking "What message?"

"You shouldn't believe in everything you read on stones. Use those exact words and give this message to the one with eyes like you." I said looking at Itachi, who's eyes slightly widened.

Am I bating Madara/Obito? Yes. Yes I am. Is that a bad idea? Yes, yes it is. I just winked at him before back-up finally arrived, after they vanished.

Might Gai.

"DYNAMIC ENTRY!" I sighed. Oi... "Where did the enemy go?"

* * *

 **I am sooooo, soooo sorry, I'm late and this is short chapter...**

 **I seem to be having a bit of writers block. GAH! I got to write and all my ideas just go poof!**


	17. Chapter 17 Itachi

**Well... So, I haven't posted a chapter once a week like usual in a while. Sorry...**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

 _"English"  
_

"Talking"

 **Warning: Cursing, violence, etc the usual.**

* * *

"Sasuke." The young Uchiha was in the hospital room, just as he was about to reach the door to Kakashi's room... but then an idiot showed up.

"Is it true Itachi came to the village after Naruto." Sasuke's eyes widened and his whole body froze. I sighed. "Sasuke, come on, I know where they are." No use keeping him away now. I jumped out of a window, quickly followed by Sasuke. "As you might have guessed Sasuke, Kakashi is in that state because of Itachi." I explained to him. Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "I see.. I'll kill him."

"Sasuke, your twelve." I dead-panned. "So was he." Sasuke snapped.

"He was also a Anbu." I retorted. "Look, I know you want revenge, however, charging mindlessly into a battle against two of the strongest Shinobi around, is suicidal and will cost you dearly." I told the Uchiha, who remained silent. We arrived in the village. "I've had a clone watching Naruto and Jiraiya for the past few days to keep and eye on Naruto." I explained.

"Itachi and Kisame are close by, I can sense them. Jiraiya isn't where Naruto is. So, we need a plan of attack. We both aren't strong enough to take on them alone, we need Jiraiya." I created a clone, who speed off. "If worse comes to worse, I'll summon the First Hokage." I explained.

Sasuke frowned. "I need to fight Itachi alone."

"Sasuke, he will kick your ass. He dropped Kakashi with a look. You aren't yet strong enough." Sasuke ignored me, attempting to go into the hotel. I grabbed his arm. He then had the nerve to attack me.

I flipped him onto the ground, sitting on the brat, who actually activated his Sharingan. "Get off me! I need to kill him!" I activated my own Sharingan. "I need to keep you alive, you stupid brat! Itachi is older and stronger, and he has Kisame one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, therefore we are outmatched! If you rush into this fight you could get us all killed!" I yelled in his face, KI leaking out. "YOU WILL NOT ENGAGE TWO S-RANK SHINOBI! YOU WILL HELP ME SAVE NARUTO, BECAUSE ONCE THEY TAKE HIM THEY WILL KILL HIM." I screamed in the Uchiha's face. Sasuke paled, de-activating his Sharingan. People stared at us. "So, let's save Naruto, Ok?" I asked. Sasuke nodded.

I pulled him up. "Ok, so here's the plan."

* * *

Itachi and Kisame stood in the hallway of the hotel, as the door opened, revealing a young woman with fluffy red hair.

"Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki of the Akatsuki, lovely to see you again."

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke ran through the streets. Mari had gotten there barely five minutes before the Akatsuki did, in the time she forced Sasuke to flee with the groggy Naruto. Once he found Jiraiya, then Sasuke would regroup with Mari, after ensuring Naruto safely with the Sannin.

"Oi! Sasuke what's going on?!" Naruto demanded. "Those were Akatsuki, they're after you for some reason. Mari's stalling them, so we need to find Jiraiya so he can help her." Explained Sasuke.

"Akatsuki?!" Naruto gasped. He remembered Mari-nee telling him about them at one point, after he found out about the Kyubi.

 _FLASH BACK_

 _"Naruto, listen." Mari pulled him onto her lap. "There are people out there who will be after the Kyubi. These people are dangerous, they're called the Akatsuki. A group of super powerful Shinobi, about ten on average, all S-rank nukenin. If the Akatsuki ever attack, I'll protect you as best I can, but there's a chance that I won't be coming back from that fight, and I want you to run, Naruto. You need to run and get help as fast as possible, from the Hokage, or somebody as strong." Mari explained to him._

 _"Mari-Nee.. I won't run away and leave you to guys like that!" Said Naruto. Mari shook her head. "No, Naruto, you'll be the only chance I've got. If you stay, then they'll just take you and kill me, but if you get help then I might be able to survive, so promise me if we're ever attacked by Akatsuki, then you'll run, and get help."_

 _Naruto frowned, before nodding. "I promise."_

 _END OF FLASH BACK_

"We gotta get Pervy-Sage!" Naruto exclaimed, running faster. He just hoped they wouldn't be to late.

* * *

"Mari. Where is Naruto?" Questioned Itachi. I raised an eyebrow. "With Sasuke." Itachi's facial expression didn't change. "Look girly, you better tell us where the Nine-Tails is." Said Kisame, pulling out his sword.

OK, Jiraiya's gonna be a few minutes.. I'm not sure I'll last a few minutes. Ok...

I can do this. I glared at the large shark man. "I'm afraid that I am unable to do that, Naruto's location is completely up to Sasuke, I ordered him not to tell me." I explained.

"In other words you are of no use to us alive." said Itachi. "So we can kill her?" Asked Kisame getting ready to strike. I couldn't with stand that hit. I need to stall.

I activated sharingan. "On the contrary, I might not know where Naruto is, but I do more about the Tailed Beasts than any other human could ever know." I said. Kisame raised an eyebrow.

"What could you know about tailed beasts?"

"There names, personalities, how they were created and where they came from, there relationship with there Jinnuriki, their current locations." I listed. "How did you obtain such information?" Asked Itachi.

"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you."

Suddenly there was a loud bang, Jiraiya finally showed accompanied by Sasuke and Naruto. I almost face palmed. What are those brats doing here?!

"Goddammit Sasuke I told you to take Naruto, AWAY from the Akatsuki." I yelled, jumping away from the S-rank Shinobi. Sasuke's eye rested on Itachi. "Sasuke." I said warningly, grabbing his wrist just in case he attacked Itachi. He ripped his eyes away from his brother, glaring at me.

"The dobe wanted to come."

"Ah, I see, he is like that sometimes." I replied.

"Hey!" Naruto cried, indignant.

"Don't look your brother in the eyes or you'll get caught in his Tsukuyomi for 72 hours. Don't look at his ring either, you'll also get caught in a Genjutsu." I explained to Jiraiya, Naruto, and Sasuke.

"How do you know so much about my Genjutsu?" Questioned Itachi.

I smirked. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you." A flicker of irritation mixed with curiosity went across Itachi's face, you could barely notice it, but it was there.

Jiraiya rolled his eyes muttering something about 'I barely believe it' under his breath before summoning a frog stomach.

I froze in disgust, my hand still gripping Sasuke's wrist.

Ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, EW! Frog guts, frog guts, frog guts! Luckily, the two missing nin decided to leave, leaving a hole of fire in the wall.

I let go of Sasuke. Jiraiya sealing away the Amaterasu flames. "So, are you going back to Konoha, Mari-nee?" Asked Naruto. I shook my head. "No. Much like you I also have business with Tsunade."

"What kind of business?" Asked Sasuke. Oh nothing, just back mailing her into healing your evil dying brother who's not really evil.

"My business, that what." I said. Sasuke frowned. "If you won't tell me I'm staying here to find out."

"No, your going back to Konoha." Sasuke glared at me. "No I'm not."

"Sasuke." We glared at each other with a crimson stare.

"The kid can stay." Said Jiraiya. I looked over at him, and it was only then did I realize I still had Sharingan activated, and Sasuke had activated his in response.

No wonder Naruto and Jiraiya looked so uneasy. I sighed. "Fine, but stay close OK? They're a change we might run into one more Sannin than expected."

"What do you mean?" asked Sasuke. Jiraiya looked over to me, knowing I knew the future.

I couldn't tell Sasuke I knew the future though, so.. "Orochimaru's arms are pretty much useless to him, that means he need an expert healer for the job, so that means it only makes sense for him to go after Tsunade." That's a pretty convincing excuse. Jiraiya frowned. "If that's the case having you hear kid would be dangerous."

"I can looked after myself." Snapped Sasuke.

"Sasuke, Naruto, if Orochimaru shows up, your not to engage. Your to stay behind me. Also, don't mention my Kekkei Genkai to him." I ordered, looking between the two of them.

Naruto and Sasuke nodded. "Got it."

"Alright. Now to find Tsunade."

* * *

 **Here's chapter seventeen... yeah..**


	18. Chapter 18 Decisions

**Dear lord I'm months late. Well here's a update for ya'll.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

 **Warning: Violence, cursing, etc...**

* * *

I'd returned to Konoha shortly after Itachi and Kisame were chased off. I'd left a wood clone to watch for Tsunade, that way I'd be able to get over at the right time.

If I arrived to early, then I risk running into Orochimaru. If I arrive to late, same result. I needed to stay away from the snake Sannin for now, not in the mood to deal with him. On the other hand, I need to increase my ranks in the Yugure. I just have myself, Hashirama- well he's more of a consort, Zabuza and Haku.

Really, what I really need is a nice, relaxing, stress-free day.

Unfortunately that wasn't that case, as I stared down at the young Uchiha in front of me, who was glaring intensely at me. I sighed, running hand through my hair. "Sasuke, we went over this, no, you cannot go with Naruto and Jiraiya to search for the new Hokage." I explained. He continued to glare at me, teeth gritted in anger as there was a sense of... dare I say jealousy in his eyes. Jealousy over Naruto getting Sannin training adventures, whilst he was suck at home.

"That man could still come back." He retorted, glare not even letting up from it's intensity. I should my head. "Itachi's not coming, besides, if we went there we'd be in danger."

"Then why'd you let the dobe go?!" He hissed, demanding explanation as why Naruto could possibly be a better choice than him. I sighed, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Because, Sasuke, because..." I let my hand trace of the area where curse mark was. "Because _he_ will be there." I told the young Uchiha, who took a moment to realize exactly whom I was talking about. He whacked my hand away. "Then why is Naruto going?! Do you know what he did to Naruto last time they met?!" Demanded Sasuke. I glared at him.

"Orochimaru for all intents and purposes at the moment is in desperate need of a new body. At the moment, he desperately wants you as his new vessel, his body." I explained. "If you go there, you'll be in his grasp." Sasuke all but growled in frustration as he retrain himself from hitting the nearest object. "What about you? What does he what from you?" He questioned, taking be by surprise. I sighed, knowing he'd find out eventually.

"Orochimaru saw me use wood style, and is currently under the impression that it's my Kekkei Genkai, that accompanied with the fact that I reanimated the First Hokage... well let's just say I've sparked interest, evidently. Imagine how much interest I'd spark if he knew what my actual Kekkei Genkai was, how much power I have the potential to gain." I explained to the Uchiha, who's eyes widened even further.

"So, my priority is to keep you and myself away from him." I said. "He can't find out my secret." Sasuke nodded in agreement, finally realizing how bad the situation was, before he paused. "You reanimated the First Hokage?" He asked. I paused, before smirking and nodding. "Yep. Hashirama's been helping me out a bit..." An idea come over me. What if... what if I got Sasuke got join the Yugure?

It would help him with his... power complex over Naruto, giving him a sense of greeter purpose, and above all, give him excess to power and information on his brother.

"Sasuke, come with me. I want to show you something." I told him, motioning for him to follow. Sasuke looked at me suspiciously at my sudden change in demeanor. The young Uchiha followed me to the basement, I put up my privacy seals.

I flicked on the lights, allowing Sasuke to see the room. Sasuke's eyes widened at the collection of scrolls, weapons, maps, books, bottles of herbs, poison and other potions I've created. Where do you think I get my poison from?

"This, Sasuke, is something you absolutely cannot reveal to anyone. Outside of this room you cannot so much as whisper the information I am about to tell you." I told him seriously.

Sasuke looked at me suspiciously. "What exactly have you been hiding?" I sat down in a chair, gesturing for him to do the same.

"Sasuke, you know of the Akatsuki, yes?" I asked him, pouring a cup of tea. Sasuke eyed the tea before nodding. "That man was one of them."

"Well, there is also the Yugure, their purpose is to protect the world. The Akatsuki are the Yugure's enemy, working in the shadows to defeat them. So far there are not very many of us, however."

"Us?" Sasuke questioned. I nodded, a grin creeping it's way across my face. "Yes... I started this organization not long ago. The members include myself, Zabuza Momochi, Yuki Haku, and Senju Hashirama, though he's more of an advisor since he's dead." Sasuke's eyes widened at the names of the people he'd fought on the bridge. "Wait, them, there members?" He asked. Those two had seemingly got away after taking a beating after attacking his team, who'd barely survived said attack. "They attacked us!" He growled. I held up my hand.

"Yes, then I kidnapped them and got them to join my Yugure." I said.

I pulled on the necklace I had around my neck. "Each member has one of these. I can contact the other members using this." I explained. Sasuke's eyes flickered the necklace, before looking back up at me.

"Why are you telling me this?" He demanded. I sighed, adjusting myself and taking a sip of my tea. "Because I believe you would be a valuable asset to the organization. Plus it would help you on your path against your brother." Sasuke gritted his teeth.

"If I join, what sort of things does this organization do?"

"Stop and resolve wars, assist villages to free themselves from a corrupt government, protect innocents, and above all ensures peace, one way or another. For money, however, hunting down missing nin." I explained.

"You do realize Zabuza and Haku are missing nin." Sasuke pointed out. I nodded. "There village is currently corrupt, you did here what Zabuza was forced to do, right? They broke him to point where he was forced to kill everyone he knows, and they've done this often. Their people live in poverty and fear. The Hidden Mist village is in need of a change in management, I am having my Yugure assist the rebellion in a revolution to take back there home and make it right. Plus the Akatsuki are said to be in league with the current Mizukage." I told him. Sasuke processed this information, as I stood up, walking to a shelf and taking off one of the Yugure necklaces I'd had made for the next member.

I wanted twelve members. After all, twelve was better than ten, and more poetic as well.

"This is yours if you want it. I'm offering you a position in our ranks. You'll gain access to new information and jutsu, and in return you help protect the world, bring about peace." I told him.

Sasuke looked at the necklace, and I could practically see the wheels turning. Slowly, he reached out his hand, and picked up the necklace, putting it around his neck, before hiding it underneath his shirt as I did with mine. I smiled.

"Welcome to the Yugure."

* * *

 **So, Sasuke is now part of the Yugure. I've wanted him as a member, and I've pretty much figured out who's gonna be next already.  
**

 **Sasuke joining the Yugure seemed to be like a good way to make sure he's peachy with the power struggle between him and Sasuke... for now, that is.**


End file.
